


My Collection of Krashlyn G!p Oneshots!

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discipline, F/F, Girl Penis, Light BDSM, Miscarriage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: My last story didn't go very well, so I've decided to switch to Krashlyn, because who doesn't love Krashlyn? And I love G!p, so all of these Oneshots will be G!p; but some of them might be G!p Ali...I know, crazy right?





	1. Day at the Mall!

**Author's Note:**

> My last story started off great; but became a train wreck in a hurry, so I've switched over to Krashlyn, because who doesn't love Krashlyn? All of these Oneshots will be Krashlyn, and they will be G!p, because I love G!p, so if that's not your thing, then turn back now. Most of them will be G!p Ash...but some of them may be G!p Ali...I know, crazy right? In this Oneshot, a day at the mall starts off steamy; but turns serious, when our ladies get into an argument.

**05/23/2017 2:37 PM**

I step out of the changing room and smile at Ash. She lets out a gasp and I smirk.

“You like?” I ask Ash.

“You know I do.” She says. I chuckle. I’m wearing a light blue bra and underwear set that I knew would drive Ash wild. I turn around, shake my ass at Ash and step back into the changing room. I take the bra and underwear off, fold the items and set them down on the chair. The curtain slides open and Ash steps into the changing room and pulls the curtain close behind her.

“What are you doing?” She pushes me against the mirror and kisses me. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. After a few seconds, Ash pulls away and starts kissing her way down my body. She bites down on my neck and I let out a moan.

“You have to stay quiet Ali. You’re going to get us caught.”

“I’m not going to be able to stay quiet if you keep doing that.”

“Do I have to gag you?” I moan at the thought. Ash picks up the underwear I just tried on and shoves them into my mouth.

“That’s better.” She mumbles. She drops to her knees in front of me and I spread my legs for her. She runs her tongue through my slick folds, and then she takes my clit into her mouth. I let out a groan, that’s muffled by the underwear. She slips two fingers into me and starts moving them in and out.

A few seconds later, she pulls her fingers out of me and stands up. She pulls down her sweat pants and boxer briefs, picks me up, and I wrap my legs around her. She slides all seven inches of her hard, thick cock into me and I bite down hard on the underwear to keep from making a sound.

She slides all the way out of me then thrusts into me again. She takes the underwear out of my mouth and kisses me to muffle my moans. I pull away when breathing becomes an issue.

“You have to stay quiet. Ok baby?” I nod my head yes.

Ash starts thrusting in out of me and it takes every ounce of willpower I have to not moan, especially when she starts rubbing my clit.

“Fuck.” I whisper.

“Are you close?”

“Fuck yes.” I mumble.

A few minutes later, she bites down on my ear and whispers…

“Cum for me.” I bite down on her neck and cum hard. She thrusts a couple more times and cums with a groan, shooting her cum deep inside of me. After recuperating, Ash sets me down and slowly pulls out of me.

“Fuck.” She mumbles. I nod.

“I hope you planned on buying that bra and underwear set.” Ash mumbles.

“I think I might have to now that you’ve ruined them.” I whisper.

“How did I ruin them?” Ash whispers.

“You shoved them in my mouth.” I pick the underwear up off the floor and shove them in Ash’s face.

“They’re soaking wet.” I whisper. Ash chuckles.

“Because of how wet you were, or…”

“Ash!” I yell. She puts her hand over my mouth. I lick it, which causes her to remove her hand from my mouth and wipe it on my shoulder.

“What? It’s your own damn fault. I wouldn’t have had to gag you if you knew how to keep quiet.”

“Really Ash? Really? We’ve been together for seven fucking years. You should know by now that I’m not quiet when we fuck!” I whisper yell.

“Is that what we do?” Ash asks me as she pulls up her boxer briefs and tucks herself back into them.

“What? No…damn it Ash. That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean?” She pulls up her sweat pants and storms out of the changing room.

I close the curtain and start getting dressed.

“Fuck. Ash…baby…are you still there?” Silence.

“Damn it Ashlyn. I’m sorry.” Still nothing.

After getting dressed, I grab everything I plan on buying and exit the changing room. Ash is sitting in a chair, the second she sees me, she glares at me.

“I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you too; but I’m still mad at you.”

“Why?” The second the word leaves my mouth, I regret it.

She stands up, grabs her bags, and storms out of the changing rooms.

“Damn it.” I grab my bags, and head to the front desk.

“Hello ma’am. Did you find everything ok?”

“Ah…yes. Thanks.” I say as I place the items I’m going to buy on the counter. She starts ringing me up.

A couple of minutes later…she picks up the underwear Ash shoved into my mouth and quirks an eyebrow.

“It’s a long story.” I say. She just smirks at me and continues ringing me up.

A couple of minutes later, she puts everything into a couple of bags for me and says…

“Your total comes to $225.78.” I hand her my credit card and she swipes it through the reader.

A few seconds later, she hands me my credit card and a receipt. I sign the receipt and hand it back to her. She hands me my copy and I put it into my wallet along with my credit card. I put my wallet into my purse, grab my bags, thank the lady and exit Victoria’s Secret, in search of Ashlyn.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.” I mumble. I find Ash in our Jeep. I throw my bags into the back and climb into the passenger seat. I buckle my seatbelt.

“Ash baby, I’m sorr…” Before I can finish my sentence, Ash interrupts me.

“I…I love you Ali, and it really hurt me when you called what we do fucking.” Ash says.

“I know baby, and I’m sorry. God…I’m so sorry. What we do is so much more than fucking. We…we have never fucked. Even the first time we had sex, we made love, we didn’t fuck, and it was beautiful, and sweet, and you made me cum like three times…”

“Four.”

“Four times…and I loved every second of it, even though you made me wait three months.” Ash starts laughing.

“It was worth it though wasn’t it?”

“God was it. I’m an asshole Ash. I say things I don’t mean, all the time, and I’m sorry. For everything. Sometimes I don’t understand why you’re still with me.”

“Don’t say that Ali. Don’t you dare say that ever again!” Ash says angrily.

“I love you Ali. I have loved you since the day I met you. Before you, I was a mess. Sleeping with any woman who gave me the time of day. Then you came along, and you made me want to be a better person. You changed me Ali, and for that I am grateful. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry for saying that we fuck, and I’m sorry for asking why you were mad at me.”

“It’s ok.”

“No it’s not. We’ve been together for seven years, and married for four. I know you like I know my own body. I can read you like a book. I know when you’re mad, or angry or sad, and I hate it when I’m the one that caused it. I have no filter, what so ever, and it’s gotten me into trouble on more than one occasion. Remember our game last week? When I got a yellow card for calling the referee a blind idiot?” Ash starts laughing.

“We’re six games into the season and you’ve already gotten four yellow cards.” Ash says.

“I know, and if I get another one, I’ll be suspended a game.”

“Which has happened how many times in your career?”

“Not the point Ash…the point is…”

“The point is…I love you Ali. I love that you have no filter…I think it’s cute when you get fired up. I forgive you for calling what we do fucking. I know you didn’t mean it. I overreacted. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize baby. I would have been upset if you didn’t react. Are we ok now?”

“We’re ok. How much did you spend at Victoria’s Secret?”

“Ah…a little over 200 bucks.”

“Jesus woman. What did you buy?”

“I bought four bras and four pairs of underwear.”

“Did you buy the ones I shoved in your mouth?” I roll my eyes and nod my head yes.

“The damn cashier quirked an eyebrow at me when she picked them up. I told her that it was a long story and she smirked at me.”

“Last time we’re ever having sex in public.” I mumble knowing full well I don’t mean the words that just came out of my mouth.

“What? You can’t do that to me.” Ash says as she starts the Jeep.

“You’re right, I can’t. I enjoy making love to you in public settings as much, if not more, than I do at home.” Ash starts laughing.

“Just drive us home Ashlyn.”

“Your wish is my command Alexandra.”

“I hate it when you call me Alexandra.”

“I hate it when you call me Ashlyn.”

“Just drive.”

“Yes princess.” I flip Ash off.

“Love you too Alexandra.”

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

“You’re insufferable.” Ash rolls her eyes.


	2. Ali's Birthday Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fun, and some pain on Ali's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you guys.

**07/28/2017 10:15 AM**

Yesterday was rough on the both of us. We had a tough game against Australia, which we won 2-0, and after the game, we hopped on a plane to San Diego. We got into San Diego a little after one this morning, and headed straight for the hotel. Because Hope is getting older, and I’m not getting any younger, we’ve been splitting time in goal. I had the start last night. Luckily for me, Hope is going to get the start against Brazil, which means I won’t have to face off against Marta. I have to do that in practice with The Pride, and it sucks.

Today is Ali’s birthday. She turns 33 today. We’ve been together for six years and married for three. Because I woke up before Ali, I decide to start kissing her neck and jaw. When that doesn’t wake her up, I pull back the sheets, straddle Ali, and take her right nipple into my mouth. I hear her moan and I release her nipple so I can look at her. Her eyes are still closed. I chuckle and take her nipple into my mouth again.

“Really? What does a woman have to do to wake you the hell up?” I ask myself.

I get off of Ali and get between her legs. I gently push them apart and take her hard cock into my mouth.

“Fuck Ash.”

“Now you wake up.” I mumble before taking her into my mouth again. She grabs a fistful of my hair and lets out a groan.

“God…you should wake me up this way every morning.” Ali mumbles. I roll my eyes, relax my throat, and take all seven and a half inches of her thick cock into my mouth and down my throat. She lets out a moan and bucks her hips. This causes me to gag and release her.

“Fuck Ash. I’m sorry baby. Are you ok?” I nod my head yes.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine baby.” I say before taking her into my mouth again. I suck on the tip of her cock and start stroking her with my right hand.

“Fuck baby. Feels so good.” A couple of minutes later, I release Ali and straddle her. She grabs her cock and positions the tip at my opening.

“Fuck baby…you’re so wet.” Ali mumbles. I slowly lower myself until I’m fully situated on her lap and I let out a moan.

“Fuck.” I mumble.

“You ok?” Ali asks me. I nod my head yes.

“It’s…fuck…it’s been a while since I last rode you. I…I forgot how good it felt.”

“Feels…fuck…feels good for me too baby.” Ali mumbles as she places her hands on my hips. I place my hands on her stomach to balance myself as I start moving back and forth, up and down, and side to side.

“Fuck baby…you’re driving me crazy.” Ali mumbles. I start bouncing up and down on her hard cock, and when my legs start getting tired, I lie down on top of Ali and she kisses me and says…

“You didn’t put a whole lot of thought into this did you?” I chuckle and shake my head no.

Using every ounce of strength she has, she flips our positions, her cock still inside of me.

“I love it when you do that.”

“Me too.” Ali says. She gives me a kiss and starts thrusting into me hard and fast.

“Fuck babe…don’t stop.” I start raking my nails up and down Ali’s back, just the way she likes it. She lets out a groan, bites my neck and picks up the pace.

“Fuck…god…don’t stop Ali. I’m close baby. So close.”

“Me too.” Ali mumbles against my neck. I lift her head up and our eyes meet. She smiles at me and gives me a kiss.

“I love you.” She whispers.

“I love you too. So much.” Ali stops for a second so she can prop herself up on her left elbow, and with her right hand, she starts rubbing my clit hard and fast.

“Oh fuck…Jesus Ali.” She chuckles and starts thrusting into me again. I grab her ass and bite her shoulder as my orgasm consumes me.

“Ali!” I yell as I cum. Her thrusts become erratic. She’s trying to help me ride out my orgasm; but eventually she gives into her own pleasure, and she stills…

“Ashlyn!” She yells as she cums, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into me. The feeling sends me into another mini orgasm.

“Fuck.” I mumble. After recuperating, Ali slowly pulls out of me and lays down next to me.

“Happy…fuck…Happy birthday baby.” She chuckles and says…

“Thanks honey. What time is it?” I look at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

“10:28.”

“We should probably get up and get ready. We have to be at lunch in half an hour.” Ali says.

I nod my head and get out of bed. After Ali and I shower and get dressed in our practice gear, we grab our bags and head to the conference room on our floor for lunch. We set our bags down in the corner and get in line behind Megan and Allie.

“Good morning birthday girl and Ashlyn.” Megan says. I roll my eyes. Ali starts laughing.

“Good morning Allie and Allie’s girlfriend.” I say. Megan flips me off. Ali, Allie and I start laughing.

“Screw you guys.” Megan says as she grabs a plate and starts filling it with food.

“I’m sorry babe; but you kind of set yourself up for that one.” Allie says. Megan sticks her tongue out at Allie. Allie rolls her eyes and grabs three plates. She hands a plate to Ali and I.

“Thanks.” Ali and I stay in unison.

“You’re welcome. So, what are we doing for your birthday?” Allie asks Ali.

“Practice ends at one, so I was thinking, afterwards, we could come back here, shower, get dressed and head to the aquarium. We’ll probably get there a few minutes after two, and they close at five, so we’ll have a little over two hours to explore the aquarium, and afterwards, we can go to dinner. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like fun.” Allie says.

“Did I hear something about an aquarium?” Mal asks.

“Yes…yes you did. We’re going to go the aquarium for my birthday.” Ali says.

“Really?” Mal says excitedly. I smile. It doesn’t take a whole lot to get Mal excited.

“Yes, and afterwards, we’re going to go to dinner.” Ali says. Mal claps and wraps her arms around Ali.

“I’m so excited. Do you think they have sharks? I love sharks. I know I’m not the only one though. I know how much Ash likes sharks. Do you think they’ll have clown fish? Like Marlin and Nemo from Finding Nemo. Ohhhhhhhh, what about…” Ali pulls away from Mal and says…

“Deep breath Mal.” Mal takes a deep breath.

“There you go. Now, I’m sure they’ll have sharks and clown fish, ok?” Mal nods her head yes. I chuckle.

“Let’s get some food and take a seat. Ok?” Mal nods her head yes again. I roll my eyes. I fill my plate with chicken, rice, and steamed carrots. I grab a cup of coffee, a bottle of Gatorade, some silverware and a napkin and I make my way over to the table. I take a seat across from Allie and Megan. Ali sits down next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Mal sits down next to Ali. I set my plate of food down, then I set my cup of coffee down in front of my plate. I take the bottle of Gatorade out of my pocket and set it down next to my coffee. I set my napkin down and set my fork down on top of it.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Ali yells. Everyone stops what they’re doing and turns towards Ali.

“As you know, today is my birthday…”

“What? No way.” Megan says. I roll my eyes.

“Anyways…for my birthday, I would like to go to the aquarium. I was thinking, after practice, we could come back to the hotel, shower, get dressed and head to the aquarium. We’ll probably get there a few minutes after two. The aquarium closes at five, which means we’ll have almost three hours to explore the aquarium, and after we’re done, I was thinking we could grab some dinner at Ironside. It’s a seafood restaurant that has some of the best seafood in San Diego.”

“That sounds like a great plan.” Coach says. Everyone nods in agreement.

“Great, because I may have already made reservations for Ironside when we were in Seattle.” Ali says. Everyone starts laughing. Ali shrugs her shoulders and starts eating.

After we finish eating, we head to practice. Once at practice, I sit down on the bench and get to work on putting on my gear. Once I’ve got my cleats and shin guards on, I get to work on taping up my wrists and hands. I grab the tape and Pre-Tape spray out of my bag and get to work. Once I’m done, I put the tape and Pre-Tape spray back into my bag and grab my neon pink gloves. I put them on and walk over to Ali, Kelley and Hope. I start stretching.

“Hope.” I say.

“Yeah.” Hope says.

“Good luck tomorrow.”

“Thanks. I’m going to need it.”

“You’ll do fine babe. Remember our last game against Brazil?” Kelley asks Hope. Hope nods her head yes.

“You had a clean sheet. I have the utmost faith in you.”

“You’re my wife, you’re supposed to have faith in me.” Ali and I start laughing. Kelley rolls her eyes.

“You make it really hard to talk to you sometimes.” Kelley says.

“I’m sorry Kelley. I just…I know I’m going to do fine against Brazil. They only have one person I have to worry about, and if my defense does their job…”

“We will.” Ali says.

“Right…then I’ll have nothing to worry about.” Hope says.

Kelley nods and gives Hope a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you.” Kelley says.

“I love you too.” Hope says. Coach blows her whistle and we gather around her so we can hear what she has to say.

“Alright ladies, we’re going to do a few drills, then we’re going to scrimmage for half an hour, and if you don’t goof off…” She looks directly at Megan, and I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

“Hey!” Megan yells.

“We’ll end practice after an hour. Now…run two laps and stretch while Dawn and I set up the first drill.” Coach says. I hate running. I run my laps, stretch and walk over to Hope and Graeme, our goalkeeper Coach.

“Alright ladies, we’re going to start with a couple of drills involving tennis balls, and once we’re done with those drills, I’ll kick a few balls at you, then it should be time for the scrimmage. Ok?” Hope and I both nod our heads yes.

45 minutes later, Alex comes charging down the field. Ali goes for the tackle and Alex’s knee connects with Ali’s groin. I run over to Ali and drop to my knees next to her. She’s lying on her side, clutching her injured groin.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” She says.

“Are you ok?”

“Do I look ok?”

“I’m sorry hon. That was a stupid question. Are you…are you wearing…”

“Yes Ash, I’m wearing a cup; but that still fucking hurt.” I nod my head.

“Help me up.” She says. I stand up and extend my hand towards Ali. She grabs it and I help her to her feet.

“Fuck that hurt.” She says.

“Jesus Christ Ali. I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” Alex asks Ali. Ali shakes her head yes.

“I’m ok.” Ali says.

“Good. God…my knee is killing me. What is your cup made of? Steel?” Everyone starts laughing.

“Plastic; but god Alex, that really hurt.” Ali says.

“I’m sorry. It was an accident.”

“I know. I’m sorry for snapping at you. The both of you.” Ali says to Alex and I.

“It’s ok.” I say. Alex nods her head.

“Alright ladies. We’ve still got 15 minutes before practice is over. Everyone get back into position!” Coach yells. Everyone nods and runs back to their spots on the field. She walks over to Ali and I.

“Are you ok?” Coach asks Ali.

“I’m fine.”

“Ok.” Coach turns around and walks off the field.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” I ask Ali.

Ali nods her head yes.

“Ok. I’m going to get back in goal before Coach kicks my ass.” I joke. Ali rolls her eyes at me. I give her a kiss on the cheek and run back to the goal. A couple of seconds later, Coach blows her whistle and the scrimmage starts up again.

After practice is over, we head back to the hotel, so we can get ready before heading to the aquarium. Ali and I take a shower, get dressed, and while Ali puts on makeup and does her hair, I grab her birthday gift out of my bag, put it into my left pants pocket, take a seat on our bed and start looking through Twitter.

“Jesus Ali…you wouldn’t believe how many people have Tweeted me, asking me to wish you a happy birthday.” Ali starts laughing.

“I don’t know why they can’t just Tweet me.”

“This one says…tell your wife happy birthday for me. I hope you ladies have fun; but not to much fun if you know what I mean. Then there is a winking Emoji with its tongue sticking out. God, our fans are so weird.” Ali starts laughing again.

“Was that from a man or a woman?”

“A man.”

“Of course.”

“Here’s another one. I thought Ali might block me if I sent this to her, so could you tell her…We know we’re getting old when the only thing we want for our birthday is not to be reminded of it. She’s right, you probably would have blocked her.”

“I’m not that old…am I?” Ali asks me as she walks over to her bag and grabs her shoes. She sits down on the spare bed and starts putting them on.

“33 is the new 23.” I joke.

“Ash!”

“What do you want me to say Ali? That the older you get, the more beautiful you get.”

“Ash.”

“I’m serious. You’re absolutely gorgeous. I love everything about you.”

“I love everything about you too.” I smile.

After we finish getting ready, we head down to the lobby to meet up with the rest of the team.

“Ok…before we head to the aquarium, I need to make sure someone is in charge of Mal.”

“What? Why? I don’t need a babysitter.” Mal says.

“Really? I’m pretty sure you do Mal. Last time we went somewhere as a team, you got lost.” Coach says.

“It wasn’t my fault. I smelled garlic, and it lead me to a pizza place, three blocks from Pike Place Market. Best pizza I’ve ever had.”

“Anyways, who’s in charge of Mal?”

“Carli and I can watch her.” Becky says as she raises there intertwined hands.

“Ok…now that that’s settled, let’s head to the aquarium.” Coach says excitedly.

We had a lot of fun at the aquarium. Surprisingly, Mal didn’t get lost. Dinner was expensive, and I frowned when I signed my name on the credit card receipt; but the food was amaze balls, so it was well worth every penny Ali and I just spent on it.

“Here you go baby. Happy birthday.” I say as I hand Ali a small, rectangular shaped box. She opens it and gasps. She takes the key to her brand new 2017 Range Rover out of the box.

“You bought me a car?” She asks.

“Not just any car, a Range Rover. I know how long you’ve been wanting one, so I went online, and I had a Range Rover custom made for you. I got a call from the dealership in Orlando yesterday…it’s ready to be picked up.”

“Ash…baby…I can’t believe you bought me a Range Rover.” I shrug my shoulders.

“Only the best for my queen.”

“Ahhhh.” Everyone says in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks!


	3. SMUT!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend Carlos wanted a chapter of nothing but smut, which is hard for me to write; but I gave it a shot, so here it is. Hope you like it. Thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Pride won today! So proud of them. I wasn't able to watch the game; but I'm glad they won. Also, I'm proud of Ash for that interview she did on the anniversary of the Pulse nightclub shooting. Such an inspiration. So proud of her. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Comments are appreciated.

**06/10/2017 9:09 PM**

As soon as we walk through the door, I push Ali against it and kiss her. She drops her purse on the floor and wraps her arms around my waist. I place my hands on her hips and run my tongue over her bottom lip, seeking entrance, which she grants me. We make out for a few seconds. Ali stops kissing me and starts working on the buttons of my shirt. I get to work on her belt and once I get it undone, I pop open the button on her jeans and pull down the zipper. I help her remove my shirt, then I pull her jeans down to her knees and she pulls them down the rest of the way and kicks them away from us.

“Off.” She says as she points at my cargo shorts. While I work on removing my cargo shorts, Ali takes her shirt and bra off and tosses the items at me. They hit me in the face and I let out a surprised squeak.

“Ali!” She starts laughing. Her shirt and bra hit the ground and I get back to work on removing my shorts. I’m having issues with the button.

“Would you like some help Ash?”

“Nope…I’ve got this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She starts laughing again. I roll my eyes. A few seconds later…

“Finally!” I yell as the button comes undone. I pull down the zipper, then I pull down my shorts and boxer briefs.

“Oh shit.” Ali mumbles. I laugh as she quickly removes her underwear and bends over the side of the couch.

“Someone’s eager.” I say.

“Shut up and fuck me.” I roll my eyes. I take my bra off and walk over to Ali. I run the head of my cock through Ali’s slick folds…

“Jesus baby…you’re so wet.”

“All for you Ash…now please fuck me. I need it. Please.” I position the tip of my cock at her opening, take a step forward, and slide all the way into her.

“Oh fuck yes. God Ash…move baby. Please.” I pull out until just the tip of my cock is inside of her, then I thrust back into her.

“God yes…faster baby.”

“I don’t know how much faster I can go Ali.” I say. I pull out of her, reposition myself, then slide back into her. I pick up the pace until the only sounds that fill the room is the sound of me grunting and Ali moaning.

“That’s it baby. That’s it. Don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop. I’m close. So fucking close.” Ali mumbles. I let go of her hips, grab her shoulders and pull her flush against me. This changes the angle and turns Ali into a panting mess.

“Tell me you’re close.” I whisper into her ear. She nods her head. I bite down on her neck and start rubbing her clit.

“Fuck Ash!” Ali yells as she cums. I thrust a couple more times, then I cum…

“Ali!” I bite down on her shoulder as I fill her pussy with my cum.

“Fuck.” I whisper. I pull out of Ali and turn her around. I push her against the arm of the couch and drop to my knees in front of her. She spreads her legs for me. I run my tongue through her swollen lips.

“Fuck Ash.” She grabs the back of my head and lets out a moan. I run my tongue over her clit several times, then I take it into my mouth.

“Oh god…fuck me.” I start humming my ABC’s, and a few seconds later, Ali cums again. I keep sucking on her clit until she pushes me away from her.

“To…to sensitive.” She mumbles. I nod and get to my feet. I help Ali stand up, and she kisses me.

“Fuck. Give…give me a few seconds.” She mumbles. I nod.

“Take your time.”

A couple minutes later…

“Ok, I’m ready.” I chuckle and spin Ali around again. I wrap my arms around her and start kissing her neck. I run my right hand over her stomach and down to her pussy. I run two fingers through her wet folds and she lets out a moan.

“Please.” She whispers.

“Please what.” She lets out a groan.

“Please…please fuck me.” I slip two fingers into her and start moving them in and out.

“Fuck yes. That’s it Ash. Feels so good.” Ali moans out.

“Do you want my cock?” Ali shakes her head yes. I pull my fingers out of her and she whimpers.

“Easy.” I sit down on the couch and Ali straddles me and sinks down on my hard cock.

“Oh fuck. That’s it Ali…ride my cock. Fuck that’s good.” Ali starts moving up and down faster and faster, and when she starts getting tired, I hold her against me and start thrusting into her.

“Oh fuck…that’s it Ash. Fuck me. Jesus Christ.” I start rubbing her clit…she bites my shoulder and I let out a moan.

“Fuck Ash…Close, so fucking close.” I stop thrusting for a second so I can reposition us, and once Ali’s laying on the couch, I start thrusting into her again, harder and faster than before.

“Fuck yes. That’s it. Don’t stop. So close.” Ali mumbles.

“Me too. Oh god Ali…fuck.” I start rubbing her clit again. A couple minutes later, Ali cums…

“Ash!” Ali yells. I thrust once, twice, three times, before I cum with a grunt, filling Ali’s pussy with my cum. After recovering, I pull out of Ali, roll off of her and land on my back on the floor.

“Jesus Ash…are you ok?” Ali asks from her spot on the couch. I nod my head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Are we done? Or do you want to go again?”

“I think we’re done.” I nod my head.

“Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Fucking amazing!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	4. A Girl Walks Into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn, a successful emergency room physician in Orlando, meets Ali, a successful football player for the Orlando Pride. There paths crossed once, many years ago. They talk about old memories, and things go from awkward to...you'll have to read the rest!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ. I'm sorry that it's taking me so long to update! If you have any ideas, let me know. I had this idea, about Ash being a doctor, and Ali being herself, a football player for the Pride, and I ran with it. I think it kind of got out of hand, and I'm not sure if I like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love and appreciate all the feedback. Thanks.

"Hello, my name is Ashlyn." I extend my hand towards the lady that caught my eye the second she walked into the bar. 

"It's nice to meet you Ashlyn. My name is Ali." She shakes my hand. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" I ask Ali. 

"That would be nice, thank you." I flag down the bartender. I set my empty bottle of beer on the bar. The bartender grabs it and disposes of it. 

"What can I get you ladies?" Jamie asks Ali and I. Jamie and I have shared a bed at night a few times. 

"Can I get a vodka cranberry please?" Ali asks Jamie. 

"Sure. Would you like another beer Ash?" Jamie asks me. 

"That would be great, thanks." Ali quirks an eyebrow at me. I smile and wink at her. 

After Jamie fixes our drinks, she hands them to us. 

"Your total comes to 8.50." I hand her a twenty dollar bill. 

"Keep the change." I say. 

"Thanks." Jamie says.

"You're welcome." Jamie makes a show of getting the change out of the register and stuffing it into her bra. I roll my eyes and take a seat on a barstool. Ali takes a seat and turns towards me. I take a sip of my beer and turn towards Ali. 

"So Ali, what do you do for a living?" 

"I play football for the Orlando Pride." 

"That's cool. What position do you play?" 

"Right back." 

"So, you're responsible for chasing down forwards and on occasion, midfielders." I say. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Ali says. She starts laughing. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I was just thinking, all I do is chase down forwards and midfielders, and sometimes, if the other team is feeling adventurous, I'll chase down another defender. That's all I do for a living. Wish the money was better." I smile. 

"What do you do for a living?" Ali asks me. 

"I'm an emergency room physician at Florida Hospital Orlando." 

"You're a doctor?" I nod. 

"Wow! That's pretty cool. Where did you go to med school?" 

"University of North Carolina. I completed my residency at University of North Carolina Hospitals, then I moved down here to be closer to my family." 

"Hey!" She says.

"What's wrong?" 

"Now I know why you look so familiar. 2004 National Championship Game. You were the goal keeper for University of North Carolina. The game was still tied after overtime, so it was time for penalty kicks. It went on and on and on, until one of your teammates scored. It was now up to me to either tie the game, or my team would lose the National Championship. You blocked the shot. You got up off the ground and ran towards your teammates. They piled on top of you. I felt awful. I had just lost the game for my team, and not just any game; but the National Championship. I still remember what you said to me after the game. You said..." Before Ali can finish her sentence, I interrupt her. 

"Keep your head up. You've still got three more years. Then I hugged you and told you to keep fighting, that you were a hell of a defender." Ali smiles. 

"A few months later, I broke my leg during practice, ending my season. A couple months after having surgery, I went to my mothers wedding, had a great time celebrating with family and friends, and a couple hours after I got back, I started having difficulty breathing and my heart rate was irregular. My girlfriend at the time suggested that I go to the hospital, and I'm glad I did, because the doctors said that if I had gone to sleep that night, I probably wouldn't have woken up." 

"Was it a pulmonary embolism?" I ask Ali. Ali nods her head yes. 

"Blood clots had formed in my leg and then traveled to my lungs. I had a series of mini heart attacks that night. I...I thought I was going to die. I was scared. I was a sophomore in college and I still had a lot I wanted to do in life, and here I was, laying in a hospital bed, in critical condition. I...I was released a week later, and I spent the next six months giving myself injections every day. I was able to return to the field my junior year, and we won the National Championship my senior year." 

"Wow! Well, I'm glad you're ok." 

"Me too." 

I take a sip of my beer. A woman walks up to Ali and I. 

"Hey. I'm sorry to interrupt; but I've got to get home by eight for Tobin's game." 

"Alex." Ali says. 

"What?" The woman, I now know as Alex, says. 

"It's 7:09." Ali says. 

"I know; but I wanted to stop at the grocery store on the way home." 

"I can give you a ride home. To your home, not mine, unless you want to go back to my place. That would be ok with me. I'm rambling. Sorry. I'm going to shut up now." I take a drink of my beer and bite my lip, something I do when I'm nervous. 

"God...Um, I'm going to hang out here with Ashlyn. I'll see you on Monday at practice." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, I'll see you on Monday. Have a good night. If you need me to pick you up, call me." 

"Ok, I will. Bye Alex." They hug, then Alex leaves. 

"That's Alex Heath. She's my teammate and one of my best friends. Her wife Tobin plays for the Thorns, and there game starts at 5:00 PST." 

"That must be hard, living on opposite sides of the country." 

"Yeah; but they make it work. They live together in Portland in the offseason and they see each other a couple of times during the season. Also, they're both on the USWNT, so they get to see each other during camps."

"Are you on the USWNT?" I used to watch football; but with work, I don't have time to watch the news, let alone football. 

"Yes. I've won one World Cup with the team and we took silver at the 2011 World Cup. I went to the Olympics in 2016; but we got eliminated in the quarterfinals by Sweden. We lost 4-3 after penalty kicks." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Thank you. I was heart broken, again. Losing after penalty kicks sucks. It's like...your team can't get it done in the first 90 minutes, can't get it done in overtime, so now, you have to put every ounce of energy you have left into the penalty kicks. I didn't play that night, which pissed me off. That night, our goalkeeper called the Swedish team a bunch of cowards. Luckily, she didn't get suspended. The whole team went to bat for her, so she was fined 10,000 dollars; but she wasn't suspended. We helped her pay the fine, although she was more than capable of paying it herself. We're a family, and we stick together, no matter what." 

"Hope Solo is your goalkeeper right?" 

"Yeah. She's the best goalkeeper in the world. We needed her. We were all angry. She said something stupid, that she regretted almost immediately. We stood up for her, every single one of us, and thankfully she didn't get suspended." 

"I played against her a couple of times in college. She's a hell of a goalkeeper." 

"Yeah she is. She's had a hell of a life."

"What do you mean?" 

"She's been on the USWNT since 2000. She's been suspended a few times. She's been fined a few times. We knew that if she got suspended again, she would more than likely have her contract terminated, and we couldn't let that happen. No matter how angry Hope had made us in the past, she was still our friend, a member of our family, the only family, besides her wife, she has, and we weren't going to let her get suspended, so we went to bat for her. They couldn't suspend all of us. Hope is my friend. Despite the fact she makes it really hard to like her sometimes, she's still my friend, and I love Hope, even if she is an asshole half the time." 

"Was it hard for Hope, to open herself up to her wife? To let her in?" 

"Yeah...it took Kelley months to get Hope to talk to her outside of camp. The only person Hope trusted and talked to was Carli Lloyd. Somehow, Carli broke down Hope's walls, and got her to talk, got her to start trusting people again. Hope got her heart broken by a woman she met in Seattle. Hope fell in love with the lady, proposed to her with a very expensive engagement ring, and the next day, Hope woke up, and the lady was gone. She took the engagement ring and 5,000 dollars in cash that Hope had stowed away in a safe. That's why she didn't trust anyone. She trusted Carli, and slowly, she started trusting us more. Kelley, she was persistent. She didn't give up. She pursued Hope until Hope finally gave in and agreed to go on a date with her. If it wasn't for that damn, persistent squirrel, I don't think Hope would have ever found happiness. I know that sounds bad; but it's true." 

"It's hard, to trust people after getting your heart broken." 

"Is that why you're here? In this bar? Trying to pick me up. Because you don't trust people anymore?" Ali asks me. I finish off my beer and set it down on the bar. 

"Screw you Ali." I stand up and make my way outside. 

"Wait! Ashlyn...I'm sorry! I didn't mean that." I turn around. I stomp over to Ali, grab her by the hips, and smash our lips together. She moans. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she grants me. We make out for a few seconds, then Ali breaks the kiss. 

"What...what was that?" 

"I'm mad at you. Alls I wanted to do was take you home and fuck you. Then you had to open up your big mouth and make a fucking comment about how I don't trust people anymore, and it kind of pissed me off; but I can't get the thought of you on your knees with my cock down your throat out of my head, so...I fucking kissed you. I'm sorry." 

"You...what? Your cock? You mean like, a fake one?" I shake my head no. 

"You have a penis?" I nod my head yes. 

"I was born intersex. I'm completely female; but I have a penis and testicles." 

"I see. That's...Wow. Does it function?" I quirk an eyebrow. 

"Like, can you get an erection?" I nod. 

"Can you get me pregnant?" I roll my eyes. 

"Yes Ali. My swimmers work just fine thank you very much." 

"Alright alright, there's no need to get offended. I was just wondering." I nod. 

"Sorry." I say. 

"It's ok. Do you have a condom?" I shake my head no.

"Why not? Didn't you plan on getting laid tonight?" 

"I keep my condoms at home, like a normal person." 

"What if I had wanted to go back to my place?" 

"Do you?" 

"Well no; but what if I did. What would you have done?" 

"I would have stopped at a 7-11 and bought a box before we headed to your place. I always play safe." 

"I see. Well, are we going to do this or what?" I chuckle. 

"Follow me." Ali follows me to my 2014 Jeep Wrangler. It's black, and it's my baby. I unlock the door for her and help her into the Jeep. 

"Thanks." She says. 

"You're welcome." I climb into the drivers seat, shut my door, buckle my seatbelt and start the Jeep. 

A few minutes later...we arrive at my house. My grandma left it to me after she passed away. 

Once inside the house, Ali pushes me against the door and drops to her knees in front of me. 

"Jesus Christ Ali."

"I'm sorry. The more and more I thought about what you said, the more turned on I got. I want your cock in my mouth, and I want it now." 

"Fuck me." I mumble. Ali gets the button of my cargo shorts undone. She pulls down the zipper, then she pulls down my shorts and boxer briefs, and I kick them away from us. 

"Fuck, you're huge, and you're not even hard yet." I chuckle and put my hands on Ali's shoulders. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't want too. I'd be more than happy to just eat you out, then fuck you." 

"Fuck me. I'm tempted; but I really want to give you a blow job." I nod. 

Ali strokes me a couple of times, then she takes the head of my cock into her mouth. 

"Fuck." I mumble. She continues to stroke me while sucking on the head of my cock. Once I'm hard, she quits stroking me and takes more of my cock into her mouth. 

"Jesus Ali. That feels so good." I whisper. 

She moans, which causes me to moan and buck my hips, forcing more of my cock into her mouth and down her throat. Luckily, she doesn't choke.

"Sorry." I mumble. 

"It's ok." Ali takes me into her mouth again. She grips my ass before taking all eight inches of my thick cock down her throat. 

"Fucking hell." I've never had a woman do that before. It feels good, really, really good. 

"Are you close?" She asks me. She's breathing heavy and her face is red.

"Yes. Fuck yes." She nods. She stands up and says...

"My knees were starting to hurt..."

"It's ok. That felt amazing. I've never had a woman do that before."

"What? Give you a blow job?" 

"No, deep throat me." 

"Seriously?" I nod. 

"Follow me!" I say. I start walking to my bedroom. 

"Where are we going?" Ali asks me. 

"To my bedroom." 

"Oh!" 

Once inside my bedroom, I shut the door and take my shirt off. 

"I can't be the only one taking clothes off." Ali rolls her eyes at me and starts taking her clothes off. Once we're both naked, we resume our previous activities. Ali lays down on my bed and I straddle her.

"This isn't how I thought this night would go." I say. Ali nods. 

"It's...kind of awkward isn't it?" I nod. 

"Do you still want to fuck? Because, despite the awkwardness, I'm still wet, and you're still hard." She says. 

"Um, sure. Yeah, I'm down. I mean, if you want to go home, that's ok. I can take you home..." Before I can finish my sentence, Ali interrupts me.

"Let's just fuck, then you can take me home." 

"Ok sure, no problem." I get off of Ali and position myself between her spread legs. I open the top drawer of the nightstand, grab a condom, close the drawer, and tear open the condom. I toss the wrapper on the floor, then I pinch the tip of the condom, and roll it onto my hard cock. 

I make sure Ali is ready for me by running two of my fingers through her folds. She's soaked. 

"Jesus Ali. You're soaked." I say. 

"Like I said, despite the awkwardness, I'm still wet. Now, shut up and fuck me." I chuckle. I prop myself up on my right elbow, and grab the base of my cock with my left hand. I position the tip at her opening. I slowly thrust all the way into Ali. She grabs my ass and let's out a moan. 

"Fucking hell. You stretch me so good. Move please." She moves her hands to my back, and I slowly pull out, until just the tip of my cock remains inside of her, then I thrust back into her.

"Faster." She mumbles. I start kissing her jaw and neck as I pick up the pace. 

A few minutes later...

"I'm close. So fucking close." Ali says. 

"Me too. Fuck!" I stop for a second, so I can reposition myself, then I start thrusting into Ali again. A couple of minutes later, Ali cums. 

I thrust into Ali a few more times before I cum, filling the condom with my seed. I slowly pull out of Ali and get off of the bed. I dispose of the condom and start putting my clothes back on. 

"I'm sorry." Ali says. 

"For what?" I ask Ali. I put my shirt on, not bothering with my sports bra. 

"For making tonight so fucking awkward." 

"Yeah, me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, if you have any ideas, let me know. Thanks!


	5. Pet and Mam!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 4th of July! Independence Day! Our ladies are in for some fun; but with a twist. They're in a Dominant/Submissive relationship. Nothing to heavy. Contains spanking, violence towards the end, and some curse words. Chapter rated M! If you don't like the idea of Ashlyn and Ali being in a consenting, Dominant/Submissive relationship, then don't read. It's nothing dark, Ash doesn't hurt Ali, except for a spanking, and the violence towards the end doesn't involve Ali. Thanks for reading. Love you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy for one of my favorite basketball players, Sue Bird, who came out as gay on Thursday, and it was a huge surprise to me, that she's dating Megan Rapinoe. Didn't see that coming! They've been together since fall of last year, and she seems so happy, so I'm happy. Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you have any ideas, let me know!

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

I decided to let Ali sleep until the alarm clock went off. I shut it off and gently shake Ali awake. 

"Good morning pet." I kiss her forehead, then her lips.

"Morning." She mumbles. She rolls onto her right side, grabs my pillow, pulls it close to her chest, and falls back asleep. I quirk an eyebrow at Ali's odd behavior. She knows better than to go back to sleep after I wake her up. 

"Pet." I say sternly. 

"Hmmm." She mumbles.

"It's time to wake up. We have to meet Tobin and Alex in 45 minutes, and you still need to shower and get dressed." 

"Five more minutes." 

"Alexandra Blaire Harris, you get your butt out of bed right now, or I swear to god, I will put you over my knee."

"I don't wanna." 

"I'm tired of playing your games Ali. I gave you plenty of chances to do what I told you to do." I sit down on the end of our bed and scoot back a little, so Ali will be comfortable during her spanking. Well, as comfortable as you can be during a spanking. 

"Come here Ali." I say. 

"No." She's acting like a brat. I grab her leg and pull until I can get ahold of her arm. I drag her over my lap. Once she realizes the position she's in, she sighs. 

"I'm sorry mam." She whispers. 

"For what?" 

"For...for acting like a brat. I should have listened to you when you told me to get out of bed. I'm sorry." 

"How many swats do you think you deserve?" She knows that if she gives me a number to low, I'll double that number. 

"20 mam." I nod. 

"Count them." I bring my hand down on Ali's backside. 

"One." She mumbles. 

"Louder." I bring my hand down three more times. 

"Two...Jesus...Three...God...Four." 

On the ninth swat, Ali starts crying.

"Nine." She mumbles. I take a deep breath. I don't enjoy punishing Ali. It's one of my least favorite things to do; but Ali needs to learn. 

We didn't start this way. At first, we were in a normal relationship, then one day, everything changed. I walked into our bedroom, Ali froze, turning pale. I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that she was scared to tell me, that I would leave her if she told me what was wrong with her. I told her I wouldn't leave, and she showed me her laptop. On the screen, was an article about Dom/Sub relationships. I read the article, then I asked Ali if she was interested in the Dom/Sub lifestyle, and she said she was. Ever since that day, four years ago, Ali and I have been in a Dom/Sub relationship. She calls me mam and I call her pet. I discipline her when she's being a brat, like she is now, and I give her treats when she's good. I love Ali. I would never hurt her. The spankings were her idea. I suggested standing in the corner. I do give her that punishment if she's done something terrible. She hates standing in the corner. 

Once I'm done spanking Ali, I pull her into my arms. 

"Shhhhh...it's ok baby girl. You're ok. You took your punishment so well. I'm so proud of you." I say. I rub her back, whisper in her ear, and kiss her forehead until she stops crying. 

"I'm sorry mam." 

"It's ok. You're forgiven. Now, why don't you hop in the shower while I pack up the car. You've got...13 minutes to shower and get dressed, ok?" I say as I look at my watch then back at Ali. She nods. I give her a kiss and she smiles. She slowly climbs off of me and makes her way to the bathroom. I grab my cell phone, wallet and the keys to my Jeep, and head downstairs. 

I throw everything we'll need for the parade into the Jeep, then I head upstairs. I look at my watch. Ali has seven minutes left. I take a seat on our bed. Less than a minute later, the door to the bathroom opens, and Ali walks out, naked. 

"Pet." I mumble.

"Yes mam." 

"You've got six minutes to get dressed and do your hair and make up." 

"Mam."

"Yes."

"That's not enough time. I need at least 15 minutes to get dressed, do my make up, and fix my hair." 

"If you had gotten out of bed when I told you to, you would have had more than enough time to get ready. Now, you've got five minutes to..." Before I can finish my sentence, Ali interrupts me. Something she almost never does. I'm not liking Ali's strange behavior this morning; but if I discipline her again, we'll be late.

"Mam...I need 15 minutes to get ready. Please." 

"You have four minutes and...34 seconds to..."

"That's not enough time." Ali whines. I stand up.

"I've had just about enough of your bull shit Alexandra. You plant your nose in a corner right now!" I yell as I point at a corner of our bedroom. 

"Mam." 

"Right now." 

"Yes mam." She plants herself in the corner closest to the door that leads to our deck. Because Ali is being such a brat this morning, I'm going to pick out what she's going to wear. We don't have time for her to do her hair and make up at home, so I grab her make up bag, that she takes with her when we travel, and set it down on the bed. I grab a simple black bra and underwear set, a pair of jean shorts, that show off the legs I love so much, and a T-shirt with an American flag on it, and set the items down on the bed. I look at my watch. Ali has ten minutes left in the corner. 

I text Tobin to let her know that Ali and I are going to be late. We were supposed to meet for breakfast, before unpacking our cars and walking to a location on the parade route for the parade. 

She texts back that her and Alex haven't left there house yet, and not to worry, because they're going to be late too. 

Ten minutes later...

"Ok Ali, your punishment is over. Please get dressed. You've wasted enough time this morning." 

"Yes mam." 

Ali gets dressed, puts on a pair of tennis shoes, grabs her cell phone and wallet, puts the items into her purse, and grabs her make up bag. 

"I'm ready mam."

"Good. Now, go wait for me in the car. I'll be down in a minute." 

"Yes mam." She exits the room and a few seconds later, I can hear her walking downstairs. I take a couple of deep breaths. I double check to make sure we have everything, then I lock up the house and make my way to the garage. Ali is doing her makeup. Her hair is in a bun. To me, she looks as beautiful as the day we met. 

"Pet." 

"Yes mam." I climb into the Jeep and put the keys into the ignition; but I don't start the Jeep. 

"Why have you been acting like such a brat this morning?"

"I don't know mam. I'm sorry. I just...I woke up in a bit of a foul mood this morning. It has nothing to do with you. I'm trying to work on it. The...the spanking helped, and so did standing in the corner. I've learned my lesson. I have. I won't cop an attitude with you first thing in the morning. I promise." 

"Pet." I say.

"Is there something else mam?" I nod.

"You won't cop an attitude with me, ever! Do you understand? I don't appreciate it. I don't like disciplining you, especially not twice in less than 30 minutes. You're better than that. I'm disappointed in you. I love you, and I want to have fun with my favorite pet today; but I can't do that if you're acting like such a brat."

"I know mam. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I'll be a good pet. I promise." I nod. I give Ali a kiss. Then another. 

"I love you pet." 

"I love you too mam." 

A few minutes later, we arrive at Keke's Breakfast Cafe. 

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late." I say to Tobin and Alex. 

"It's ok. We just got here a couple of minutes ago." Tobin says. We exchange hugs, then find a table towards the back of the restaurant. Before we can start looking over the menus, a young woman approaches our table. 

"Hello, my name is Olivia. I'm a huge fan. Can I get your ladies autograph?" 

"Um...sure." Alex says. 

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." She takes a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse and hands it to Alex. 

After the four of us sign her paper, we take a few pictures with her and she walks away. Ali has a huge smile on her face. She loves interacting with our fans. 

"Pet." I mumble. We have to be careful in public. Everyone knows we're together and married; but only our teammates and close friends and family know we're in a Dom/Sub relationship. They were shocked at first; but once we explained that we both agreed to the shift in our relationship, and enjoyed the shift, as it had benefits for the both of us, they were welcoming of our new relationship. 

"Yes mam." She whispers. 

"I'm happy that your mood seems to have shifted from brat to normal." Ali smiles. 

"You were being a brat this morning?" Alex mumbles. 

"I was, yes. I had to be disciplined, twice; but I'm ok now. My backside is a little sore; but I learned my lesson, so..." 

"Did you get two spankings? Or..." Tobin asks. We're still being quiet. 

"No. I got a spanking, then I spent 15 minutes in the corner. It's my least favorite punishment. I hate standing in the corner." Both Tobin and Alex nod. 

I place my hand on Ali's thigh and give it a squeeze. She smiles at me. I give her a kiss, then start looking at my menu. As the Dominant, I choose what Ali eats when we go to a restaurant. She gets to decide what she wears, for the most part, how she does her makeup and hair, and I let her have a lot of freedom. If she starts getting out of hand while we're out in public, I give her one warning, and if she starts acting up again, I take her aside and let her know that she's going to be disciplined when we get home or back to the hotel. It usually calms her down.

"Hello ladies, my name is Maddison Daniels and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you ladies started with something to drink?" She sets four glasses of water on the table. I pick one up and set it in front of Ali. She mouths...Thank you mam...and I mouth back...You're welcome pet.

"Can I get a cup of coffee please?" Tobin asks Maddison. 

"Make that two please." Alex says. 

"Ok, and what can I get for you mam?" 

"Can I get two cups of coffee please?" I ask Maddison.

"Sure. What would you like to drink Miss?" Maddison asks Ali.

"Oh...one of the cups of coffee is for my wife."

"Oh, sorry. Ok...do you ladies know what you want to eat yet?" 

"I don't." Alex says. 

"Neither do I." I say. 

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your coffee and to take your orders."

"Ok, thank you." I say. She smiles and walks away. 

"I think you threw her off when you ordered two coffees." Tobin says.

"Yeah, it usually throws the waitstaff off when I order for Ali and I." Ali nods her head. 

"I've never quite figured that out. Like, why do you order for the both of you? Is it part of your new relationship? Or..." 

"Our new relationship?"

"I mean..." 

"Relax Alex...I'm just kidding; but yes, ordering for Ali is part of our relationship." Alex nods and mouths...sorry. 

"It's ok." 

I pick the menu up again and start looking it over. I decide on an egg white scramble with cheese, turkey sausage, peppers, onions and mushrooms for Ali. It comes with your choice of hash browns, home fries, or fruit, and I think Ali should have the fruit. I know, if she ordered for herself, she would pick the home fries; but fruit is healthier. It also comes with your choice of English muffin, bagel, sourdough or whole wheat toast, and I'm going to get the whole wheat toast for Ali. I'm going to get an egg white, turkey sausage, cheese, mushroom and onion scramble with home fries and whole wheat toast. 

Our waitress returns a couple of minutes later. She sets four cups on our table and fills the cups with coffee. She sets a bowl full of half and half containers on the table, along with a bowl full of sugar packets and Splenda packets. 

"Have you ladies decided what you want to eat yet?" Maddison asks us.

"Yes, can I get the waffle with scrambled eggs and turkey sausage please?" Tobin asks Maddison. 

"Sure, and what can I get for you?" Maddison asks Alex.

"Can I get the pancakes with scrambled egg whites and turkey sausage please?" 

"Sure." She picks up Tobin and Alex's menus and turns towards Ali and I.

"Ali would like an egg white scramble with cheese, turkey sausage, peppers, onions and mushrooms with fruit and whole wheat toast. I'm going to get an egg white scramble with turkey sausage, cheese, mushroom and onion and I'll get the home fries and whole wheat toast please." 

"Um...ok. Can I get you ladies anything else?" 

"I think we're good." Alex says. Maddison nods, picks up the last two menus and walks away. 

"Oh...I was going to ask if Ali and I need to bring anything to the BBQ tonight." 

"Beer." Tobin and Alex say in unison. 

"We can do that." I say. 

"And not that crap beer. We want good beer." Tobin says. Ali laughs. I smile. 

"I know just the beer." Ali says. I grab one of the cups of coffee and put one cream and one sugar in it. I hand it to Ali. She smiles at me and takes a sip. 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome love." I kiss her cheek and start making myself a cup. 

"Really? What's the name of it?" Tobin asks Ali. 

"It's called Hell or High Watermelon. It's really good. It's not to sweat, perfect for a summer BBQ." 

"Ok, well, the whole team is coming, so that's 20 of us..."

"Is anyone else coming?" Ali asks Tobin. 

"Not that I know of." Tobin says. Alex nods. 

"Ok, I'm sure not everyone is going to want alcohol; but we'll buy enough for everyone to have a few just in case." Tobin, Alex and I nod. 

"Is that ok?" Ali asks me. I nod. 

"We can stop at the store on the way home from the parade." Ali nods.

"Would you like us to bring anything else?" Ali asks Tobin and Alex. 

"Uh...no. I think we've got everything. We bought burgers, bratwurst, chicken, veggie burgers, potato salad, chips, macaroni salad, salad, dressing, and for dessert, cupcakes with red, white and blue frosting." Alex says. 

"I love cupcakes." Ali says. 

"I know you do, and that's why I'm going to keep an eye on you tonight." I say. 

"Mam." Ali mumbles.

"Don't mam me. Last time I left you alone around sugar, you ate four cookies and two cupcakes." I whisper yell.

"That wasn't entirely my fault. That...Kelley...Hope...they...they said one cookie wasn't going to kill me." 

"You were throwing up in the trash can by the time I finally made it back to the conference room." 

"That's because she was racing Kelley, and lost." Tobin says.

"Really? You failed to mention that Alexandra." 

"Um...I..."

"You what?"

"Thank you Tobin!" Ali says angrily. 

"Don't blame this on Tobin. You're the one that lied to me that night Alexandra, not Tobin." 

"Can we talk about this somewhere else please?" I nod. Ali and I make our way to the women's bathroom. I lock the door and lean against the counter. 

"I'm sorry mam. I really am. I...I thought you would punish me for going off my diet, so I lied to you. I'm sorry." 

"Ali honey...did you really think I would punish you after you just got done puking your guts out? I...I thought you knew me better than that. We made rules Ali, and one of them is that I will never punish you while you're sick, injured, or emotionally upset. I thought you knew that." She nods. 

"Then why did you think I was going to punish you for eating a few cookies and a couple of cupcakes?" She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry mam. I...I don't know. I...I never should have lied to you. I...I don't even know how you found out in the first place what I ate that night. I...I told you I must have ate something bad for lunch." I nod. 

"Carli told me. Our relationship is rooted in trust Ali. I have to trust you and you have to trust me. It's not going to work if we don't trust each other." 

"What...what does that mean?" 

"It means that I haven't been doing a very good job as your Dominant. From here on out, I will take better care of you. If you need clarification on the rules we set four years ago, ask! I don't want you feeling like you're going to get punished because you ate a couple of things that aren't on your diet. Now, that doesn't mean you can eat things off of your diet, ok?" Ali nods. 

"But every once in a while, like tonight, I will let you have a cupcake." Ali smiles.

"Thank you mam." 

"You're welcome. Also, I'm going to do a better job at praising you and showing you affection. I feel like...I feel like I haven't been doing a very good job at showing you how much I love you, whether that be with hugs, kisses, or making love to you. First and foremost, I am your wife. I was your wife before we started our Dominant and submissive relationship, and as your wife, I promised to love you, cherish you, protect you, and take care of you for the rest of my life, and I feel like I haven't been doing a very good job at it. I know we've been very busy; but that's not an excuse for not showing you affection, not showing you how much I love you, so I promise, tonight, I'm going to show you how much I love you, by making love to you until the both of us pass out, then, in the morning, I'm going to make you breakfast, because I love you, and I need to be a better wife before I can be a better Dominant."

"Wow! That...wow!" I walk over to Ali and wrap my arms around her. I kiss her and it quickly turns passionate. Ali moans and pulls me closer by my ass. We pull apart a few seconds later. 

"I love you." Ali says. 

"I love you too." We kiss again. 

"Now, what do you say we head back to our table. I'm sure Tobin and Alex are wondering where we got off to." Ali nods. We kiss one last time, before exiting the restroom and making our way back to the table. 

"You guys ok?" Tobin asks Ali and I. 

"Perfect." Ali says. I smile and nod. I take a sip of my warm coffee and grimace. 

"What's wrong?" Tobin asks me. 

"My coffee is no longer hot." 

"That's because you spent ten minutes in the bathroom." Tobin says. 

"We weren't in there for ten minutes." Tobin looks at her watch. 

"Ok, five minutes. What were you doing in the bathroom for five minutes that caused you to come back with a bulge in your shorts and shit eating grins on your faces." 

"Tobin!" Alex whisper yells. 

I look down at my crotch. 

"Damn it. I was hoping it wasn't noticeable." 

"It's noticeable." Tobin and Alex say in unison. 

"You know, erections are perfectly normal and you shouldn't make fun of me for getting one." 

"I wouldn't make fun of you if I thought you got your erection just standing around and doing nothing; but..." 

"Leave her alone Tobin." Ali says. 

"What? I was just kidding." 

"It's not funny. We had a very serious conversation in the bathroom, which lead to us kissing. We got aroused...end of story. Now drop it." Ali says. I smile. 

"Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Please forgive me." Tobin says. Ali and I nod. 

"You're forgiven." I say. Ali nods. 

"Thanks." 

"I'm sorry too." Alex says. I nod. 

A few minutes later, Maddison returns with our food and fresh coffee. 

"Here you go ladies. Let me know if I can get you anything else."

"Ok, thanks." I say. She smiles, picks up the tray and coffee pot and walks away. 

I put some of my home fries on Ali's plate and slide Ali's plate over to her. 

"Thank you." Ali says. 

"You're welcome." I give Ali a kiss and start eating. 

"Do you guys want to go wake boarding this Sunday?" Tobin asks Ali and I. I look at Ali, who smiles and shrugs. Ali isn't very good at wake boarding; but Tobin, Alex and I are. Ali is good at driving the boat, and she loves watching the three of us wakeboard, and she looks really fucking good in a bikini. 

"Sure." I say. 

"Ok. We were thinking about going around 4:30 or so. Does that work for you guys?" Tobin asks Ali and I. Ali nods. I nod. 

"Works for us." 

"Ok, we'll pick you up at 4:00 then. Is that ok?" Tobin asks. I nod. 

We spend the rest of breakfast talking about practice, our game this weekend and our plans for Sunday. Once it comes time to pay the bill, Alex, Tobin and I fight over whose going to pay. 

"I think Ali and I should pay. We were the ones late this morning." 

"Can't argue with that." Alex says as she hands me the bill. 

"Alex!" Tobin says. 

"What?" Alex says. 

"It was our turn to pay."

"It was?" 

"Yes. They paid last time. Remember? The sushi restaurant in Portland?" 

"Oh yeah. Damn...well, looks like we're getting another free meal." 

"Did you do this on purpose?" 

"No, of course not." I roll my eyes at there bickering and place my credit card on top of the bill. 

After paying, the four of us leave the restaurant, grab our stuff out of our cars and walk a couple of blocks to the parade route. We find a spot, in front of Starbucks, and quickly set up our chairs. Once everything is set up, we take a seat and Ali sits in my lap. 

I kiss the back of her neck and wrap my arms around her. 

"What time does the parade start?" Ali asks.

"10:00." I say. Ali looks at her watch. 

"We've still got a little over two hours then." I nod. 

"The 5K should be starting any second now." Alex says. 

A Few Minutes Later...

Bang! Less than a minute later, a group of runners, run past us. Ali and I start clapping. Alex and Tobin are also clapping. Once the last of the runners runs past us, Ali gets off of my lap and takes a seat in her chair. I interlace our hands and give her a kiss on the cheek. 

A Few Hours Later: 11:45 AM 

The parade was great. I enjoyed every second of it, especially seeing Ali's face light up when the Pet Alliance of Greater Orlando walked by. Ali loves dogs. 

After packing up our cars, we say good-bye to each other and head our separate ways. Ali and I head to the grocery store, buy beer, ice, shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, toothpaste and lubricant, and head home. After putting everything away, we lay down for a nap. 

6:30 PM 

Ali and I exit our house, set the coolers down for a second, so I can lock the front door, and once the door is locked, we pick up the coolers, that are full of 30 beers each, and start walking to Tobin and Alex's house. They live four houses down. 

"We should have drove." I mumble. Ali laughs and smiles at me. We arrive at Tobin and Alex's a couple of minutes later. We set the coolers down and I knock on the door. 

"Come in!" Tobin yells.

I open the door and we pick up the coolers and walk inside the house. I kick the door close. We walk into the kitchen and set the coolers down next to the fridge. 

"Oh shit...sorry guys. If I had known you were carrying coolers, I would have let you in." Tobin says. 

"It's ok. Do you want a beer?" I ask Tobin.

"Yes please. Thank you." I open one of the coolers and grab a beer. I hand it to Tobin. 

"Do you want one pet?" Because we're going to be around teammates tonight, we're free to call each other pet and mam. 

"Yes please. Thank you mam." I grab two more beers and close the lid on the cooler. I open one of the beers and hand it to Ali. I open my beer and take a sip. 

"You were right, this is really good." Tobin says. 

"Right? It's one of my favorite beers." Ali says. 

Alex walks into the house. 

"Hey guys."

"Hey! Can I get you a beer?" I ask Alex. 

"Please!" I grab Alex a beer and hand it to her. She opens it and takes a drink. 

"Wow that's good!" 

"Right?" Ali and Tobin say in unison. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ali asks Alex. 

"Um...no, I think we're good. Thanks for the offer though."

"You're welcome." 

Once everyone arrives at the BBQ, Alex and Tobin start cooking the meat. Ali and I grab a bottle of water and head down to the dock. I wrap my arms around her from behind and kiss her on the cheek. 

"Hey guys." Alanna says. 

"Hey." I say. 

"Hey Alanna. How are you?" Ali asks Alanna. 

"I'm doing great. Did you guys enjoy the parade?" 

"Yeah. I especially loved the dogs." 

"I loved the Dykes on Bikes." I say. 

"Of course you did." Alanna says. I chuckle. 

"There you are babe! I've been looking everywhere for you." Steph says as she runs up to us. She wraps an arm around Alanna and kisses her on the cheek. 

"Are you drunk?" Alanna asks Steph. 

"Noooooooooo, this is my first one." Steph says as she holds up her beer. 

"Yeah; but you had a couple of beers before we left our apartment. Why don't you slow down. I don't want you getting so drunk that I have to drag you out of here at the end of the night." 

"I'll switch to water after I'm done with this beer. Promise." Steph kisses Alanna and walks away. 

"Is everything ok between you two?" I ask Alanna. 

"Um...I'm not sure. She's been acting really weird lately." 

"I'm sorry." Ali says. 

"Thanks. I'm afraid I'm starting to lose her, and every time I try to talk to her about anything personal, she pulls away or changes the subject. I don't know what to do anymore. I really, really like Steph, and I don't want to lose her; but if she keeps acting like this, I may be forced to end things between us, before one of us gets hurt." 

"Jesus...I'm sorry Alanna." I say. 

She shakes her head and walks away. 

Once everything is done cooking, Ali and I head up to the deck. Ali and I take a seat and after Tobin says grace, we start passing the food around the table. I make Ali and I a plate and we start eating. 

"The chicken is really good." Ali says. 

"Thank you." Alex says. 

After we eat, we throw away our trash, grab another beer and start mingling. 

I notice that Steph has another beer in her hand. I shake my head and walk over to Steph and Toni. 

"I thought you were going to switch to water after your last beer." I say. 

"I don't need you telling me what to do Ash. I'm not your pet." I shake my head at her comments, knowing that she's drunk, and people say things they don't mean when they're drunk. Luckily, Ali is talking to Alex, Tobin and Alanna. I would hate for her to hear Steph right now. 

"You're right, you don't need me telling you what to do; but whether you care or not, your actions are hurting Alanna. She really likes..." Before I can finish my sentence, Steph interrupts me. 

"Now you're laying a guilt trip on me? I don't need this shit. I'm going home. Tell Alanna she can take an Uber home." Steph starts walking towards the deck. I start following her. I catch up to her and grab ahold of her left elbow. She spins around. 

"Get the fuck off me Ash." 

"You're not going anywhere Steph. You're drunk. I'm not going to let you drive home while you're in this kind of condition." 

She starts walking away again, and I catch up to her again and grab her wrist. She turns, and throws a punch. It connects with my mouth. 

I groan and put my hand to my mouth. I look at it. It's covered in blood. I feel dizzy. Someone helps me lie down on the ground. 

"Ash!" Sounds like Ali. I roll onto my left side and spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground. 

"Ash baby! Are you ok? Jesus Christ. Someone call 911!" Ali yells. 

"I...Hurts." I mumble as I spit out another mouthful of blood. 

The ambulance arrives a few minutes later and the paramedics package me up and place me in the back of the ambulance. 

"Ali." I mumble. 

"Ali." I mumble again. 

"I'm right here baby! I'll meet you at the hospital, ok? Ok? Just hang in there. I love you." 

"Ali." 

A few minutes later, we arrive at the hospital. The paramedics take me inside, where a doctor and a nurse are waiting for me. The paramedics tell the doctor and nurse what happened to me, and the four of them transfer me onto a bed. 

"Ali." 

"Ali."

"Ali." 

"Mam, my name is Dr. Cash. Can you tell me your name?" 

"Ash...Ashlyn." 

"Ok Ashlyn. Can you tell me your last name?" 

"Harris." 

"Ok Ms. Harris, do you know what day it is?" 

"Um...I...I can't remember." 

"That's ok." She checks my mouth and determines that I need stitches; but they can wait until after I get a head CT. She puts several pieces of gauze into my mouth and sends me to get the CT scan. 

Less than 20 minutes later, I'm back from the scan. 

"Ok Ms. Harris. Looks like your scan was clear, so I'm going to take the collar off of you." 

"Ok." I mumble. My mouth still hurts, and I have a headache. 

She takes the collar off of me and proceeds to stitch up my lip. She places three stitches on the outside of my lip and two on the inside. 

"Ok...I'm going to have one of the nurses get you some ice, to help reduce the swelling in your lips. I'm also going to give you something for the pain. Are you experiencing any nausea?" 

"No." 

"That's good. What about light sensitivity?" 

"No. The lights are ok." 

"Ok good. Can you tell me your name?" 

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris." 

"That's great. Do you know what day it is?" 

"Um...It's the forth of July." 

"That's great Ashlyn. Looks like you're improving. I'm going to keep you overnight, and if everything looks ok in the morning, I'll release you, ok?" 

"Ok. Can I see my wife?" 

"Sure. I'll get her for you after I give you something for the pain." 

"Ok, thank you." 

"You're welcome." She gives me something through my IV, then leaves the room. 

She returns a couple of minutes later with Ali. 

"Ash baby...I was so scared. Are you ok?" 

"I have a headache and my lips are swollen; but other than that, I'm ok." 

"Jesus God...I'm glad you're ok." Ali takes a seat next to the bed. She grabs my hand and gives it a kiss. 

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

"Come in!" I yell. Two uniformed police officers enter my room. 

"Hello Ms. Harris. My name is Officer Hernandez and this is my partner Officer Rollins. We responded to the Heath residence at 8:23 this evening and after speaking with Ms. Catley and several witnesses, we arrested Ms. Catley for battery and she was booked into..." Before Officer Hernandez can finish her sentence, I interrupt her. 

"I don't want to press charges." 

"Ok. I'll let the District Attorney know, and Ms. Catley should be out of jail by morning." 

"Ok, thank you." Both Officers leave the room. 

A nurse brings me an ice pack and checks my IV. 

"Everything is looking good Ms. Harris. How do you feel?" 

"My head is starting to feel better; but I have to pee." 

"Ok. I'll ask the doctor if I can escort you to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." 

"Can't I just use one of those urinal things?" 

"Um..."

"My wife was born intersex. If you could just bring her a urinal, I can dump it in the bathroom when she's done. Thanks." Ali says. 

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back." The nurse exits the room and returns a couple of minutes later with a urinal. She hands it to me. 

"If you need anything else, just press your call button."

"Ok, thanks." I say. She smiles and walks out of the room. 

After going pee, I put the lid on the urinal and hand it to Ali. She takes it into the bathroom in my room and dumps it into the toilet. I tuck myself away and zip and button my shorts. 

A little over two hours later, I start getting tired. The nurse brings in a bed for Ali to sleep on. Ali has already updated our friends and family on my condition. Tobin and Alex drove her to the hospital. She convinced them to go home, that we'll call them in the morning when we need to be picked up. Today definitely didn't go how I expected it to go; but at least I don't have a concussion, and the stitches can come out in ten days. 

"Good night pet." I mumble, then yawn. 

"Good night mam. Love you." Ali yawns.

"Love you too." I close my eyes and drift to sleep.


	6. Camila's Surprise Birthday Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Camila's surprise birthday party and our favorite ladies have been invited. Things get a little heated when Ash sees Ali dancing with Monica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update! Thanks for sticking with me. I was heartbroken when poor Camila went down with the torn ACL; but it looks like she's getting better everyday, so that's good. I was also heartbroken when my Pride lost...poor Ash, giving up four goals. Geez! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one-shot. It's Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics!

**10/09/17 5:49 PM**

     Because Camila is having surgery tomorrow, to repair her torn ACL, the team decided to throw her a surprise birthday party today. We are well over four hours into the party and it’s already getting crazy. Monica and Ali are currently dancing, and normally, I’m not a jealous lover; but right now, as I watch my omega dance with another alpha, I can’t help the growl that escapes past my lips.

“Easy their Ash, they’re just dancing.” Toni says. I just growl at her and get off the couch. Toni takes a step-in front of me. I glare at her.

“Ali is mine!” I say.

“I know that, okay. Monica isn’t trying to steal Ali away from you. Keep in mind, Monica has a mate too. They’re just dancing.” Toni says. I know that Monica is mated to Camila, and that I have absolutely nothing to worry about; but my alpha is wounded, seeing it’s omega dancing with another alpha.

“Get out of my way Toni.” I growl. She growls back and makes no attempt to move.

“You’re acting like a five-year-old right now. Sit down and chill the fuck out. Please.”

“I’m a stronger alpha than you. I can easily make you move Toni.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Stop!” Alanna says.

“You’re both acting like five-year-old’s. Ash, go outback and get some fresh air. Toni, go out front and get some fresh air. Now!” Alanna says, leaving no room for argument. I just growl at Alanna and Toni and head out back after grabbing another beer.

“Are you ok?” Chioma asks as I plop down next to her on the outdoor sofa.

“No.” I growl.

“What’s wrong?” I take a deep breath.

“Jealous.” I mumble.

“Yeah…I can tell you’re upset. You reek. The pheromones you’re giving off right now are giving me a headache.”

“I’m sorry.” I mumble. I go to get up; but Chioma stops me by putting a hand on my thigh.

“Talk to me.” She says.

“Ali is dancing with Monica, Toni and I got into a bit of an argument and my alpha is wounded, because it doesn’t like seeing it’s omega dancing with another alpha.”

“You know Ali would never cheat on you, right?” Chioma asks me. I take a deep breath and nod.

“Then why are you so upset?”

“I don’t know.” I mumble.

“Maybe because Ali is mine and I don’t like see…” Before I can finish my sentence, Chioma interrupts me.

“You know Ali isn’t your property, right? She doesn’t belong to you Ash. I know she’s your mate; but you can’t treat her like a piece of meat.” Chioma says.

“I don’t treat her like a piece of meat.” I say angrily.

“I’m not saying you treat her like that all the time. Just, sometimes, like right now, you get jealous, and you get angry, and you start treating everyone around you like trash. Take Toni for example. She was just trying to calm you down, and you threatened her.”

“I don’t need this. I’m leaving.” I growl out. I stand up, chug the rest of my beer and make my way back inside. I throw the beer into the recycle bin and head for the front door.

“Ash, baby, what’s going on? Are you ok?” Ali asks me.

“No Ali, I am far from ok!” I yell. She whimpers and puts her head down. She gives me her neck in submission and I curse myself for yelling at my mate and causing her to submit to me.

“Jesus Ali, I’m…I’m sorry. Can…can we talk outside? Please?” Ali just nods. I gently grab her hand and lead her out to the front steps. Toni nods at me and heads back inside, giving Ali and I privacy.

“Why are you so upset? Alanna told me that you got into an argument with Toni.” I take a deep breath before answering Ali’s question.

“I…I guess…fuck. Jesus Ali. My alpha didn’t appreciate seeing it’s omega dancing with another alpha, and that’s why I’m upset right now. I know…I know that I have nothing to worry about; but I still didn’t like seeing you dance with Monica.”

“I dance with Alex all the time, and you never get upset.”

“She’s not an alpha.” I growl.

“So, because Monica is an alpha, your upset?”

“Yes.”

“Do you honestly think I would cheat on you Ash? We’ve been together for seven years, mated for six and married for five. I would never, ever cheat on you, and it upsets me that your upset right now. All’s I did was dance with Monica. We weren’t even dancing provocatively.”

“I know Ali…fuck! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for getting upset. I’m sorry that my feelings don’t matter to you.” I say as I stand up and make my way over to the Jeep.

“What? Ash…wait! Where the hell is all of this coming from? I have danced with alpha’s before, and you didn’t bat an eye. Why now? Why do you suddenly give a shit about who I dance with?”

“Because you’re mine Ali. You belong to me damn it!” I yell. She pushes me against the Jeep and gets in my face.

“I may be your mate Ashlyn Michelle Harris; but I belong to no one. You do not own me. Do you understand?” I just nod. _Fuck me, that was hot._

“Good. Now, what do you say we head back inside and grab another drink?”

“I have a better idea.” I say as I quickly flip our positions and smash our lips together. Ali moans and starts undoing the drawstring on my shorts. Once she gets it undone, she breaks the kiss and pulls my shorts and underwear down to my knees.

“Ali!” I say.

“What?” She starts stroking me.

“Fuck.” I whisper. She kisses me and I pull away a few seconds later and take a deep breath.

“We’re…fuck Ali…we’re out in the open, where anyone could see us.” She nods and stops stroking me. She grabs the keys to the Jeep out of my shorts and presses the unlock button on the Key Fob. She opens the back door and pushes me inside.

“Jesus Ali.” She just laughs. I sit down and kick off my shorts and underwear the rest of the way. Ali climbs into the Jeep and closes the door. She presses the lock button and tosses the keys on the floor before straddling me.

“I’m still mad at you.” She says. I just nod.

“But I’m also drunk and horny as fuck right now, so I’m going to ride you until the both of us cum. Then, as we wait to untie, we’re going to have a serious talk about your jealousy issues.”

“Yes mam.” I mumble. Ali straddles me and pulls my shirt over my head and tosses it on the floor with the rest of my clothing. She takes my sports bra off and throws it on the floor as well before taking my right nipple into her mouth.

“Jesus Christ Ali.” I whisper. Ali sucks on my right nipple for a few seconds before switching to the left one. Once they’re both hard, she pulls away and starts taking her clothes off.

“Do you need some help?” Ali nods. It takes us a couple of minutes; but we finally get Ali’s clothes off. I help her position the tip of my hard cock at her opening and she slowly sinks down all the way, until she comes to a rest on my lap.

“God Ash, you stretch me so good.” Ali whispers. I let out a moan and pull Ali in for a kiss. We break apart a few seconds later and I position my hands on Ali’s hips. I help guide her up and down, back and forth, and side to side, until we build up a solid rhythm.

“Fuck Ash…you feel so good inside of me.”

“Ali baby, you…fuck…you feel so good. Don’t, don’t fucking stop. So good.” I start sucking on Ali’s left nipple. She throws her head back and lets out a moan.

“Fuck baby, so good. I love the way you fuck me Ash. Don’t stop.”

I slap Ali’s left ass cheek and she bites my shoulder hard.

“Fucking hell Ali!” I yell.

“Sorry; but you know how I get when you spank me.” Ali whispers.

Ali starts moving up and down at a faster pace. My hands move to her ass, to help guide her. Minutes later, Ali bites down on my shoulder again and cums, hard.

“Fuck!” I whisper yell. I buck my hips once, twice, three times, and on the forth thrust, my knot slides inside of Ali and I cum with a groan, filling Ali with rope after rope of my hot cum.

A minute later, Ali buries her head in my neck and kisses the mark she left on my neck six years ago. That’s when the dam breaks. Tears start pouring down my face.

“Ash? Ash baby, are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so, so, so sorry. I was such an ass. Please baby, please forgive me.” I pull Ali closer to me and kiss her shoulder repeatedly.

“It’s ok Ash. It’s ok baby. You’re ok.”

“No Ali…I’m so fucking sorry. I never should have gotten mad at you for dancing with Monica. I’m such an idiot. Please Ali…please forgive me for being such an idiot. I know you don’t belong to me. I know you don’t belong to anyone. I’m sorry for getting so jealous. I…I don’t even know where it came from. I was just sitting there, watching you dance with Monica, and I was fine at first; but when she moved her hand down to your ass, that’s when I lost it. I just saw red. I’m sorry. Fuck Ali, I’m so, so sorry. I can’t promise it won’t happen again; but I will try my hardest, from here on out, to be a better person, a better alpha. I promise.”

“Oh Ash…that’s all I ever want baby. I want you to be a good person. I’m so proud of you.”

“For…for what?”

“You saw that what you did was wrong, a mistake, and you owned up to your mistake, and now you are going to try your hardest to fix the mistake you made.” I just nod.

“I love you Ash. So much…you’ve matured a lot over the last seven years.”

“I…I have; but so have you. We’ve changed each other, for good.” I nod and pull Ali in for a kiss. We make out for a second before separating to catch our breaths.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too.”

After my knot shrinks enough for us to untie, Ali slowly gets off me and sits down next to me. It takes a few minutes; but we finally manage to put our clothes back on, grab the keys to the Jeep and exit the car without anyone seeing us, I think.

I interlace our hands and we head back inside and grab another drink. I sit down next to Toni and Jamia. Ali choosing to head out into the backyard.

“I…I just want to apologize, for earlier. I was in the wrong, and I’m sorry for acting like such an ass.” Toni just smiles at me and nods.

“Did Ali help you come to your senses, before or after you guys had sex in the back seat of the Jeep?”

“What? How…how did you know?” I ask. Toni and Jamia start laughing.

“One, you smell like you just got laid. Two, you’re wearing Ali’s shirt, and three, I saw you guys climb out of the backseat of your Jeep a couple of minutes ago.” Toni says. I look at the shirt I’m wearing, and sure enough, it does belong to Ali.

“Damn.” I whisper. Toni and Jamia start laughing again.

“It’s alright Ash, I forgive you for being an ass earlier.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks man.” I take my beer and what’s left of my dignity and head out back.

“Hey baby!” Ali says. She walks up to me and wraps her arms around me.

“Hey. Did you know that I’m wearing your shirt?” I whisper into her ear. She pulls away from me and gives me the once over.

“You look good in my clothes.” I just chuckle.

“So do you.” I say. Ali bites her lip and gives me a kiss. We take a seat next to Alanna and Steph.

“Hey. When did you guys switch tops?” Steph asks Ali and I.

“Um…you see, what had happened was…” I manage to get out before Steph and Alanna bust out laughing.

“You guys are almost as bad as Dani and Aubrey.” Alanna says.

“Hey, be nice. They’re still trying to work off the excess pheromones from mating.” Ali says.

“I know, I was just kidding. It’s not like Steph and I have room to talk.”

“True. I swear, if either one of us was an omega, we’d both be pregnant by now.” Steph jokes.

“Ain’t that the truth.” Alanna says.

“Wait…hold up. What?” I’m so confused right now. I could have sworn Alanna was the top.

“You look hella confused right now.” Steph says. I take a drink of my beer.

“It’s just…I could have sworn Alanna was the top in your guys’ relationship.” Ali just nods.

“Oh no…neither one of us really gives a shit, so…unless we go into rut, then the person in rut is on top. Other than that, it doesn’t really matter.” Steph says.  

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry into your guys’ personal life, I’m just surprised is all.”

“It’s ok, you’re not the first person to ask who the “top” is, and you definitely won’t be the last.” Alanna says.

“I bet it gets annoying. I mean, Hope and Carli have been together for so long, and they get asked constantly who the top in their relationship is, and I can only imagine that it gets annoying after a while.”

“It does; but if it really bothered us, we would tell people to quit asking.” Steph says. Alanna nods her head in agreement.

“People are curious. It’s still rare for two alphas to mate, so people have questions about how it works, and sometimes the questions do get a little too personal, and when that happens, we either change the topic, or politely ask the person to ask a different question…” Before Alanna can finish her sentence, Steph interrupts her.

“Or, we politely move on to the next group of people that are seeking autographs.” Steph says.

“Yeah. If it’s someone interviewing us, most of the time, we try to steer them away from that topic, and onto a different topic. If they go back to that topic, most of the time, we will put an end to the interview. We shouldn’t have to answer questions about how it felt the first time Steph knotted me, or…” Before Alanna can finish her sentence, Ali interrupts her.

“Someone actually had the balls to ask you that?”

“Yeah. I was fucking pissed. I wanted to punch the douche bag in the face; but Steph was right there, and she dragged me away from the guy and calmed me down.”

“Jesus. I’m sorry guys.” I say.

They shrug and take a drink of their beers.

The conversation continues for well over 30 minutes, until Toni calls us inside.

“Dance party!” She yells.

I dance with Marta, Alanna, Steph, Toni, Chioma, Dani, then Monica makes her way over to Dani and me and politely asks Dani if she can steel me away for a second.

“I didn’t want to be rude; but I needed to talk to you, and this seemed like the only way to get you alone for a second.”

“I’m listening.” I mumble.

“I need you to understand that I wasn’t trying to make you jealous Ash…” Before Monica can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

“Monica…”

“Let me finish.” She says. I just take a deep breath and nod.

“Things are different in Brazil. We don’t have problems with jealousy. If our mate wants to dance with someone, we let them. I didn’t think dancing with Ali was such a big deal and I am sorry for upsetting you.” I just shake my head.

“I’m the one that should be apologizing Monica. I just…I got a little pissed when I saw your hand move to Ali’s butt. I know you weren’t trying to make a move on Ali…I mean, why would you? You have a mate. I just got upset, and it’s on me, not you, so please don’t worry about it. Ok?” Monica nods.

“Can I have this dance?” She asks me. I just chuckle and nod. We spend the next 10 minutes dancing, before I tell her that I’m getting hot and the both of us grab a water bottle and head out back.

“You ok babe?” Ali asks me.

“Yeah, I was just getting kind of hot.” Ali nods.

“I’m getting kind of tired. Would you mind if we headed home?” Ali asks me.

“No, of course not. Let’s go say good bye to everyone, and we can head out.”

“Thank you, Monica, for hosting the party. We had a blast.” Ali says.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for coming.” We exchange hugs with Monica and head inside.

After telling everyone good bye, Ali and I hop in the Jeep and head home.

We lock up the house and head upstairs. We take a quick shower, dry off, and climb into bed, naked.

“I had a lot of fun at Camila’s surprise birthday party.” I say.

“Me too. Especially our little escapade in the backseat of the Jeep.” I just roll my eyes and pull Ali closer to me. I kiss the top of her head.

“I love you Ali, so much. Thank you for being you.” Ali gives me a kiss.

“I love you too Ash. No one is perfect. We all have things we need to work on. I have things I need to work on, and so do you. I loved the fact that you so easily identified what you did wrong, and decided that you needed to fix it, in order to be a better person and alpha.”

“How did I get so lucky Ali? How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one Ash.” I roll on top of Ali and pin her hands above her head.

“Kiss me.” She whispers.

“Here.” I whisper before kissing her cheek.

“No.” She whines. I chuckle.

“Here.” I whisper before kissing the mark I left on her neck six years ago.

“No.” She whimpers. I peck Ali on the lips, then I start kissing my way down her body.

She grabs a fistful of my hair and tugs. I laugh.

“Quit teasing.” She says. I kiss my way down to her bellybutton. I give it a kiss as I slide a finger into her pussy.

“Fuck Ash!” Ali yells. I start moving my finger in and out. After a few seconds, I add a second finger.

“Oh god. Ash…fuck!” I take Ali’s clit into my mouth. While my tongue works her clit, my fingers work her pussy.

Minutes later, Ali lets out a groan as she cums. I help her ride it out, before sliding my fingers out of her and positioning the head of my cock at her opening.

“Are you ready?” I ask Ali. She nods and wraps her legs around me. She nods again, and I slide all the way into her. I don’t give her time to adjust to my size. I start thrusting hard and fast, causing the head of the bed to slam against the wall.

“Fuck Ash…feels so good baby. Don’t stop. Fuck!” Ali screams.

I stop for a second, so I can change the angle of my thrusts, then I start moving again.

“Oh, fuck Ali…you feel so good baby. So tight.” I say. Ali pulls me in for a kiss. Her hands slide down to my ass. She gives the left cheek a squeeze and slaps the right one. I growl and start thrusting into her harder.

“Oh, fuck Ash…that’s it baby! I’m close! So close!”

“Me too baby, me too.” My left-hand slides between us. I start rubbing Ali’s clit hard and fast.

“Oh fuck! I’m cumming Ash! I’m…fuck!” Ali yells as she cums. I continue the pace I set until Ali comes down, then I thrust two more times, before my knot finally slides into Ali, and I cum with a groan, filling Ali with my hot seed.

A few seconds later, I carefully roll us onto our sides, careful of the knot tying us together, and lift Ali’s right leg, and set it on my left leg. We settle down and get as comfortable as we can, before kissing each other good night and falling asleep, with me safely inside Ali’s swollen womanhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Ash's Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ash's birthday! Talks of a miscarriage in the past and still G!p...so if either one of these things upset you, please don't read. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some talk about a miscarriage! Sorry if that upsets you. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**10/19/2017 8:00 AM**

     I wake up before Ash, and decide, because it’s her birthday, I’m going to wake her up with a blow-job. I slowly pull back the sheet and carefully spread her legs. I position myself between her legs and take the head of her cock into my mouth. She lets out a whimper and bucks her hips.

I look up, from my position between her legs. Her eyes are still shut; but she is starting to breathe harder.

I suck on the head of her cock for a couple of minutes, release her for a second, so I can take a deep breath, then I take half of her cock into my mouth. My right hand and mouth work in unison to bring Ash’s cock to a full erection.

“Ali baby, what did I do to deserve this?” Ash asks me.

“It’s your birthday. I couldn’t think of a better way to wish my wife a happy birthday, then by sucking her cock until she woke up. Although, I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up.” Ash just chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“Come here.” Ash pulls me into a heated kiss. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip, and I open my mouth to grant her access. We make out for a few seconds, then Ash pulls away and flips our positions. She kisses her way down my body and takes my left nipple into her mouth. She starts massaging my right breast. Once both nipples are rock hard, she kisses her way down to my pussy. She runs her tongue through my pussy, before taking my clit into her mouth.

“Jesus Christ Ash…fuck!” I throw my head back and let out a moan. Ash slides two fingers into me and starts moving them in and out. She releases my clit and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. I pull her on top of me and press my lips against hers.

 We break apart a few seconds later. Ash buries her head in my neck and sinks her teeth into the base of my neck.

“Fuck!” I yell. Ash just chuckles and kisses the spot she just bit. She slowly pulls her fingers out of me.

“I want to fuck you from behind.” Ash mumbles against my lips.

“Fuck yes.” I say. I peck Ash on the lips, then scramble out from underneath her. I get on my hands and knees and shake my ass at Ash. She slaps my right cheek and I let out a groan. Ash gets behind me and positions the head of her cock at my opening.

“Are you ready princess?” I just nod. She slides just the head in and I let out a whine. She chuckles and slides the rest of the way into me.

“Fuck Ash…move baby. Please.” Ash plants a kiss between my shoulder blades and starts moving. She pulls out, until just the tip of her cock is in me, then she thrusts back into me.

“Fuck Ali…you feel so good baby. So good.” Ash mumbles.

“I…Jesus baby…I feel so full. God, fuck.” I mumble.

We move as one, building a solid rhythm. It doesn’t take long for Ash to bring me to the edge.

“Ash, baby…fuck. I’m close. So close.” Ash pulls all the way out of me and flips me onto my back. She smashes our lips together and slides back into me.

“Yes Ash, that’s it baby. Fuck yes. So good!” I yell. I slide my hands down to her ass and grab each cheek. I give the left one a smack, then the right one. She lets out a moan and bites down on my shoulder.

“Ash!” I yell as I cum. Ash’s movements become erratic as she seeks her own release. One more thrust of her hips sends her over the edge, and she releases deep inside of me.

A few seconds later, Ash slowly pulls out of me and plants a kiss on my nose.

“Love you.” She whispers.

“Love you too. So much. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you.”

We get out of bed and make our way to the bathroom. We take a shower, get dressed, grab our gear and head to breakfast.

“What do you want to do today? I know we have a game tonight; but we can do something after.” I say.

“Probably just dinner with the team. Anywhere with pasta, or steak. Or seafood.” I just chuckle and nod.

We set our bags down in the corner and get in line behind Kling and Moe.

“Happy Birthday Ash.” Kling says.

“Thanks. You guys want to go out to dinner after the game tonight? I was thinking we would just head to some place with pasta, or steak, or seafood. God, I love steak.” Ash says. I just roll my eyes.

“What? Why are you rolling your eyes?” Ash asks me.

“Let’s be real Ash, you love food in general.” I say.

“That’s true.” Moe says. The four of us just laugh.

“True…wait, I hate green beans, and peas, especially the ones out of a can. I also hate shark; but I think that’s because I love sharks so much, so I hated the taste of it.” Kling lets out a snort and Moe starts laughing uncontrollably.

“What’s so funny?” Ash asks.

“Nothing…just, when did you get the opportunity to eat shark?” Moe asks Ash after she composes herself.

“Ali and I went to a Benihana’s in New York City a couple of years ago, for our anniversary. She ordered the Mako shark and I took a bite of it. It was…ok; but I felt bad afterwards, like I was eating something I shouldn’t.”

“You’re so weird.” Kling says.

“You’re weird.” Ash says.

“Kids, that’s enough. Now, I know this great restaurant that my cousin owns, on 53rd and Park street. It’s called Dallas. They serve steak, seafood, gumbo…” Before Moe can finish her sentence, Ash interrupts her.

“You had me at steak.”

“Ok. I can call him after breakfast and see if he can fit us in. What time are you thinking?”

“Well, the game will end at seven or so. Once we’re done signing autographs and taking pictures with the fans, we’ll shower, get dressed and leave the stadium, so maybe 9:00? Don’t you think? Or 9:15? 9:30?”

“I think we should be able to get there by 9:00. If not, I can always call him and let him know we’re going to be late.”

“Ok. Thank you so much for doing this Moe.”

“You’re welcome. Consider this my birthday gift, and Christmas gift.” Moe jokes. Ash starts pouting.

“She’s kidding. You’re going to love what we got you. It’s, well…you’re going to love it, we’ll leave it at that.” Kling says.

“What did you get me?” Ash asks Kling.

“Nice try.” Kling says.

The four of us grab something to eat and drink and walk over to the large table in the middle of the conference room. Ash and I take a seat across from Hope and Carli and Kling and Moe sit down across from Mal.

“Hey guys.” Ash says to Hope and Carli.

“Hey. Happy birthday.” Hope says.

“Thanks.”

“For your birthday, I am giving you the start tonight. It’s all yours.”

“But you’re scheduled to start tonight.” Ash says.

“I know; but it’s your birthday. You gave me the start against Brazil on my birthday, so…”

“Thanks Hope.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t worry, Carli and I also got you something you can open later tonight.” Carli just chuckles and rolls her eyes.

“Speaking of tonight, if everything goes according to plan, we’ll probably do dinner at a restaurant that Moe’s cousin owns. It’s called Dallas, and it serves steak’s, seafood, gumbo…”

“That sounds good. I’m sure I can find a salad or…” Before Carli can finish her sentence, Ash interrupts her.

“Can’t you eat like shit for once? I mean, it’s my birthday.”

“No, no I can’t. When I do eat something off my diet, I get stomach aches.”

“And we don’t want that.” Hope says. Carli glares at Hope.

“You’re sleeping on the floor tonight.” Carli says to Hope.

“What? Why? I was just kidding babe.”

“Yeah, ok. Next time you make a comment like that, I’ll withhold sex for a week.”

“Nice try Car. Last time you withheld sex, you caved after 24 hours.”

“It’s not my fault Hope. The way you look at me makes me want to jump your bones, and you were wearing my favorite Rutgers shirt. I was doomed.” Ash and I start laughing.

“I would never be able to withhold sex from Ash.” I say. Carli snorts and Hope chuckles.

“We know. I think half the hotel could hear you two this morning.” Hope says.

“Oh, like you two are any better. I heard you guys last night…Oh Hope…fuck baby. Don’t stop. I’m so close.” Ash says.

“Fuck you.” Carli says as she throws an orange at a giggling Ash. Ash catches it and sets it down in front of Carli.

“At least we’re not as loud as Tobin and Alex.”

“Hey!” Alex, who is sitting next to me, and had been engaged in conversation with her wife, yells.

“What? I’m serious. You guys are the loudest couple on the team.” Carli says.

“No, we’re not, that title goes to Moe and Kling. They’re so loud, I can hear them from the other end of the hall.” Alex says.

“We’re not that loud, are we?” Moe asks. I just laugh and shake my head.

“You are kind of loud when you cum babe.” Kling says.

“So are you!” Moe yells.

“If you want to hear loud, you should hear Christen and Alyssa going at it. My god…” Before Julie can finish her sentence, Christen interrupts her.

“What about you and Sofia? You two are just as loud, if not louder than Alyssa and I.” Christen says.

“You guys are making my head hurt.” Ash says.

“Which one?” Megan and Kelley say in unison. Everyone, except for Mal and the staff, start laughing.

Megan and Kelley bump fists and poor Mal still looks confused.

“I don’t get it.” Mal says.

“Oh Mal. Poor, sweet, innocent Mal.” Megan says.

“What? Tell me. What’s so funny?” Mal asks Megan.

“The bulbous tip of the penis is often referred to as the head, so…”

“I still don’t get it.” Mal says.

“Oh my god! Ash was born intersex, so technically, she has two heads. Do you get it now? Megan and I asked her which one hurt. We were making a joke. God.” Kelley says.

“Be nice.” Ash says.

“I am being nice. She’s the one that doesn’t understand the joke.” Kelley says.

“I’m sorry Kelley; but now that I do understand the “joke” …” Mal uses air quotes around the word joke.

“I still don’t think it’s funny. Pain in the head of the penis is not a laughing matter.”

“What?” Kelley asks Mal.

“I’m serious. I’ve done a lot of research…” Before Mal can finish her sentence, Kelley interrupts her.

“On penises?”

“Yes. Anyways, there are a lot of things that can cause pain in the penis. Priapism is a prolonged, painful erection. It can be caused by side effects of drugs used to treat erection problems or drugs used to treat depression, blood clotting disorders, mental health disorders, blood disorders, such as leukemia or sickle cell anemia, alcohol use, illegal drug use, and injury to the penis or spinal cord.”

“I thought you were gay.” Megan jokes. I glare at her. She bites her lip and takes a sip of coffee.

“I am; but this girl I like was born intersex, and I wanted to do as much research as I could before I ask her out. I wanted to learn as much as I could about what being intersex means, and what kinds of birth control there are. There are so many out there. It’s crazy. There is one they insert into your arm, and you’re protected from pregnancy for up to four years.”

“That’s what I have. I was on the pill for the first few years of our relationship; but it’s so easy to forget to take it…not me, I was anal about taking it; but a lot of women forget. Then, I switched to an IUD, got that removed a year ago, and now I have the implant. The procedure is simple. They numb your arm, make a small incision, then they use this applicator to insert the implant into your arm. It’s good for three years and started working right away because I had already started my cycle. If you’re not on your cycle, you must use condoms for a week, before the implant starts working effectively.” I say.

“Geez, I think I’m going to stick to pussy.” Megan jokes.

“Me too.” Kelley mumbles.

“When I was in college, I dated a woman who was born intersex.” Becky says.

“Why’d you guys break up?” Mal asks Becky. Becky takes a sip of her coffee and lets out a sigh.

“It’s ok Becky, you don’t have to tell us.” I say.

“No, it’s ok. She broke up with me after I lost our baby.” Becky says.

“Oh my.” Mal says. Everyone quits eating and focuses they’re attention on Becky.

“We were young, stupid, drunk. We had sex, without a condom, and three weeks later I found out I was pregnant. We were 19, scared, had no idea how to take care of ourselves, let alone a baby; but I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life if I got an abortion or gave the baby up for adoption, so we decided we would keep the baby. Everything was fine for a month and a half or so, then one day, I was in class, when I started experiencing pain in my stomach and I got nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. After I was done, I couldn’t help but notice that my underwear was wet, so I…I stood up, pulled down my pants and underwear, and…and there was…there was blood. I…I pulled my underwear and pants back up and I ran as fast as I could to the health clinic on campus. They suggested I go to the hospital and I did. The doctors there confirmed what I already knew, I was having a miscarriage. I was absolutely devastated. I knew Jamie would blame me for what happened, and sure enough, when I got back to our shared apartment later that afternoon, I told her that I had had a miscarriage and she said that it was my fault, that I had done something to cause the miscarriage. I believed her. She broke up with me, packed up her things and moved out that day. I haven’t talked to her since. My parents, who had known about the pregnancy and were less than pleased; but said they would do everything they could to help us, found me a better apartment, closer to campus, that was cheaper, because there was no sense in them paying 1,200 dollars a month for a two-bedroom apartment, when I could be living in a one bedroom, got me the counseling I needed and helped me finished out the rest of my sophomore year. Honestly, if it wasn’t for my parents, I probably wouldn’t have finished college.”

“You…you know it wasn’t your fault, right?” Mal asks.

“Now I do; but back then, I thought it was my fault. I thought if…if I had just taken care of myself better, we wouldn’t have lost our baby. It took a lot of counseling to finally forgive myself for what happened.”

Ash gets to her feet and makes her way over to Becky. Becky stands up and they embrace.

“I want you to know that you’re a huge inspiration to me, and I know I don’t tell you that enough; but you are, and I am so proud you.” They separate.

“Thanks Ash. That means a lot to me.” They embrace one last time, before they sit back down and we resume eating.

Conversation shifts to the game tonight. Coach announces who is scheduled to start, and before she can move on to her next topic, Hope interrupts her.

“If you don’t mind, Ash can start tonight, and I’ll start on Sunday.”

“Are you sure?” Coach asks Hope.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s her birthday. She gave me the start on my birthday. It’s only fair.”

“Ok then. Ash will start in place of Hope.” Hope just smiles and nods and so does Ash.

After breakfast, we grab our things and hop on the bus.

Roughly ten minutes into the bus ride, Moe gets out of her seat and joins Ash and I in the very back of the bus. She sits down next to Ash.

“Ok, so I called my cousin and he said that he would love to have us tonight.”

“Awesome, thanks Moe.” Ash says.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’ll let everyone know of the plans for dinner after practice.” Ash says.

“Ok.” She heads back to her seat.

“God, I feel so bad for Becky.” I mumble.

“Me too. I just don’t understand how her girlfriend could leave like that. Like, I understand you’re upset, because you just found out that your girlfriend had a miscarriage; but blaming her, then leaving her for something she couldn’t control…it just pisses me off.”

“I don’t get it either. I understand being upset; but abandoning her for something she couldn’t control…that’s pretty messed up.”

The conversation shifts to today’s game and our plans for after the game.

A few hours later...one of the South Korean players blows by Julie and starts making her way towards me. I execute a perfectly timed tackle, stand up and start dribbling the ball up the field. Seconds later, I pass the ball to Carli, who dribbles the ball up field and passes the ball to Alex. Alex nutmegs her defender and launches the ball with her left foot. It flies right past the goalkeeper and into the back of the net, putting us up 1-0.

Minutes later, number 34 for South Korea, nutmegs me and launches a ball at Ash. Ash lays out and punches the ball over the goal and out for a corner kick. I run over to her and help her up. She proceeds to yell at me and the rest of the defense to get into position for the corner kick. _Things never change._

Seconds later, number eight for South Korea launches the ball into the box. I go up to head the ball out of danger, and my head collides with a South Korean player. Next thing I know, I’m lying on the ground, staring at the sky. My head hurts. I’m bleeding.

“Babe. Babe. Can you hear me? Babe.” Ash yells.

“Why are you yelling?” I mumble.

“I’m sorry. Just hang in there, okay? Dawn is coming.” She rests her right hand on my stomach and I grab it and give it a squeeze.

“I’m fine Ash. I’m 99 percent positive I don’t have a concussion. I just need a few stitches and I’ll be good to go. Promise.”

“Let Dawn be the judge of that.” Ash says.

Seconds later, Dawn drops to a knee next to me.

“Hey Ali. How are you?”

“Despite the fact I’m bleeding from the side of my head, I’m doing great.” Dawn smiles and presses a wad of gauze to my wound.

“Can you tell me what day it is?”

“October 19th, 2017.” I say.

“Great. I want you to start with September and work backwards to March…now tell me the months in order, please.”

“September, August, July, June, May, April and March.”

“Great job. Who are you playing today?”

“South Korea.”

“What is the score?”

“We’re up 1-0.”

“Fantastic. Are you experiencing any nausea? Ringing in the ears? Dizziness?”

“Nope.” I say.

“That’s wonderful.”

“So, it’s not a concussion?” Ash asks Dawn.

“I’m fairly certain Ali doesn’t have a concussion. I’m going to staple this wound closed and get her off the field.”

“Oh Jesus.” I say.

“Fair warning, it’s going to hurt; but I need to get this wound closed.” I just bite my lip and give Ash’s hand a squeeze.

“Deep breath.” Dawn mumbles. I take a deep breath and let out a gasp as the first staple enters my head. Dawn doesn’t give me time to react, she keeps stapling the wound closed. Less than a minute later, she’s done.

“Alright, you’re done. Let’s sit you up and see if you feel any dizziness, okay?” I nod. Ash and Dawn help me sit up. I nod several times and give them both a thumbs up.

“On the count of three, we’re going to stand up, okay?” I nod again.

“One, two, three.” Dawn and Ash help me to my feet.

“Very good. Any dizziness? Nausea? Pain?”

“Well, my head still hurts a bit; but I guess that’s to be expected, right?” Dawn nods.

“Okay, let’s get you to the locker room, so I can finish the concussion evaluation.” Dawn says.

“Okay.” I say. Dawn packs up her stuff and lightly grabs ahold of my left elbow.

“I think we’ve got it from here Ash. I’ll let you know more at the half, okay?” Dawn says to Ash.

“Okay. Take care of her.”

“Of course.” Ash gives me a kiss on the cheek, which causes me to smile. Dawn leads me to the locker room, where she finishes the concussion protocol. I pass with flying colors. After stripping out of my uniform, I take a quick; but thorough shower, dry off, get dressed, and start packing up my bag.

A couple of minutes later, the team files into the locker room.

“Are you okay baby?” Ash asks me.

“I’m fine. I passed concussion protocol.”

“That’s great.” Ash gives me a kiss. I smile against her lips, before giving her another kiss and pulling away. She leans in close, to get a good look at the wound.

“Looks like she placed one, two, three, four...seven staples in the wound. You took them like a champ too.”

“Thanks. They hurt; but not as much as the initial injury.”

Ash nods and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

“Great work out their ladies. I’m glad you’re okay Ali.”

“Thanks Coach.” I say. Jill nods and goes back to her halftime speech. Once she is done, everyone exits the locker room, and I am left to watch the rest of the game on the TV screens in the locker room.

After the game, we won 4-0, Dawn allows me to sign autographs and take selfies with the fans, and once we’re done, the team showers, gets dressed, packs up their bags and we head to dinner.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Dallas. How many people are in your party?” A young man, with bright blue eyes and brown hair, asks us.

“Um, my name is Morgan Klingenberg. My cousin owns the restaurant, and I called him a few hours ago and he said that we could come in after our game.”

“Hang on a second. Let me call Dallas and ask him if that’s true. Just give me a minute.” The host says.

“It is true. My name is Morgan Klingenberg, formally Morgan Brian. His name is Dallas Brian. His dad is my dad’s brother, making us cousins. I can call him right now if you want me to.” Morgan is getting more and more frustrated by the second. Meghan lets go of her hand and starts rubbing her back, trying to calm her down.

“There is no need to call him mam. I’m on the phone with him right now…Yes, hello Mr. Brian. This is David, from the front of the house…yes…yes…okay…I have a group here, and one of the women claims that she is related to you. Yes…related sir. She claims that she is your cousin. Yes…ok sir. I’m sorry for bothering you. Have a good night.” He hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath.

“That was Mr. Brian…”

“No kidding.” Ash mumbles.

“Be nice.” I say.

“Anyways, he has requested that I seat you in the room we reserve for large groups, so if you will please follow me, I will show you to your table.” He turns around and motions with his right hand for us to follow him.

“Geez, what a crazy turn of events.” Ash says.

“Tell me about it.” Moe says.

“I swear to god I spoke to my cousin today, and he told me to come in after our game and he would take care of us.”

“It’s okay Moe…we’re getting seated now, so don’t worry about it.” Ash says as she wraps her arm around Moe. Moe takes a deep breath and nods.

“I just think…maybe there was a mix up, you know? Like, maybe he forgot to inform the staff that we were coming in.”

“Probably, I wouldn’t worry about it. Let’s enjoy our dinner, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Baby.” I say. Ash turns her head towards me and gives me a kiss below the staples. I smile.

“Yeah.”

“I think we’ve ate here before.” She looks around for a second.

“Oh yeah, we have eaten here before. I got a fantastic steak, and you got shrimp and lobster with rice and macaroni and cheese.” I just laugh at Ash’s description of what we ate that night.

“I’m offended. You can remember what you ate years ago; but you can’t remember when my birthday is.” Moe says.

“To be fair, I can’t remember anyone’s birthday, except for Ali’s, and Hope’s.” Hope just chuckles.

“Why can you remember when Hope was born; but can’t remember when anyone else was born?” Moe asks Ash.

“Hope’s birthday is two days after Ali’s, so…”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“Love you.” Ash whispers.

“Love you too.” I whisper back.

Seconds later, we’re seated at a large table, away from the main part of the restaurant. A waiter and the host bring us our menus and we start looking them over.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Oscar and I will be your waiter today. Can I get you started with something to drink?”

“Can I get a conspiracy theory please?” I ask him. The conspiracy theory has Bulleit Rye, lemon, pomegranate, Luxardo cherry, and Peychaud’s Bitters in it. I’m not a huge drinker; but it’s Ash’s birthday and it sounds like something I would like, and I like the name.

“Can I see some ID please?” He asks me. _Really? Really? I’m 33 years old. Maybe he’s trying to flirt with me. I’ll just go ahead and let him down easy._

“Ash, baby, do you remember where I put my wallet?” I give her a very pointed look, one that he can’t see, because Ash is sitting on my right, and he is standing on my left. A look that tells her to play along.

“Where did we put that wallet? God baby, you’re always losing things.” Ash says a little to dramatically.

“I know I am. I’m the worse. Oh, here it is. I found it.” I reach into my left pocket, where my wallet has been this entire time, and grab ahold of my wallet and pull it out of my pocket. I open it up and grab my ID. I hand it to Oscar, who looks at it for less than a second and hands it back to me.

“Thank you mam.” He mumbles.

“You’re welcome.” I say. I put the ID back into my wallet and my wallet back into my pocket. Minutes later, everyone is done ordering their drinks, and Oscar leaves.

“What was that about?” Mal asks.

“I was just playing along; but I assume that guy was planning on hitting on Ali, and Ali wanted to shut him down before he made a fool of himself.”

“Exactly.” I say.

Dinner goes by without a hitch, and when it comes time to pay, I grab the bill before anyone else can grab it.

“Babe.” Ash says.

“What? It’s your birthday, and the money’s just going to come out of our joint bank account anyways.”

“True.” Ash says. I hear a few laughs. I open the check presenter and gasp at the amount of the bill. It comes to $812.98.

“Jesus Christ.” I mumble. I can feel Ash leaning in to get a look at the bill and she lets out a gasp too.

“Wow!”

“Yeah.” I slip my credit card into the slot in the check presenter and close it back up.

A couple of minutes later, Oscar and two other waiters, return with bowls of ice cream for the table, free of charge. They sing Ash Happy Birthday and Oscar takes the check presenter and says he’ll be back in a couple of minutes.

“Wow babe…they really went all out with your ice cream.” I say.

“Right? Your going to have to help me.” Ash says.

“I’ve got my own ice cream.” I say. Ash’s ice cream came with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, strawberry sauce, caramel sauce, and bits of Oreo.

“I’ll help!” Kling says excitedly.

“Thanks dude.” Ash says as she slides the bowl closer to Kling.

“Babe.” Moe says.

“What? I’m just going to run it off tomorrow, right Dawn?” Dawn just chuckles and takes a bite of her ice cream.

After we finish eating our ice cream, Oscar comes back with the check presenter and starts clearing the table.

I leave a 20% tip that brings the bill up to $975.00, and after signing my name at the bottom of the bill, I put my credit card away, and stuff my wallet and the receipt into my pocket.

“Is it time for presents?” Hope asks the table.

“Yes!” Ash says excitedly.

Presents are ripped open by Ash, who thanks each person who got her something, which is everyone at the table.

“My turn.” I say excitedly. I hand Ash a small box. She opens it and her eyebrows raise in confusion.

“What’s this?” Ash asks me as she takes the key out of the box and sets the box down on the table. I take a deep breath.

“Ten weeks ago, I received a call from a Real Estate Agent in Satellite Beach, Florida…your grandma’s house went on the market. I told her we wanted it, then I thought about how your birthday was coming up…so I figured I would surprise you…if it fell through, I have a back up gift…anyways, it didn’t fall through, and I am now the owner of your grandma’s house. Well, we’re the owners of your grandma’s house…we’ll have to add your name to the deed; but…” Ash stops my rambling with a kiss.

“I…I can’t believe you bought my grandma’s old house for…for me…for us.”

“It broke my heart Ash…you were so upset when someone bought the house before we could even make an offer…”

“My Dad never should have sold it in the first place.”

“I know baby, I know. I wasn’t about to let the house slip away again, so I bought it for us. It won’t take a whole lot of effort to add you to the deed, promise!”

“I love you so much Alexandra Blaire Harris.”

“I love you too Ashlyn Michelle Harris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jill still needs to be fired, and Ali needs to come back. I miss her! Kling needs to come back to, and Emily!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to miss Ash! Eight weeks? God...what are The Pride and the National Team going to do without her? I hope she get's better soon. She's battled back from a lot, and I know she'll come back stronger than ever. I'm going to miss not seeing her out there though; but I'm sure The Pride will be ok without her.


End file.
